No regrets
by OnlyMila
Summary: Il m'a vendue parce qu'ils me détestaient. Je passe d'un Enfer à un autre, mais viendra le jour ou je leur ferai payer à tout ces foutus Quileutes. Apprendre leur secret à signé leur perte à tous. Je reviendrais me venger ... /!\ Violence /!\ Rating M !
1. Prologue

Bonsoir :)

Je publie ici ma nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y aura beaucoup de scènes violentes donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge, ni l'esprit bien accroché passez votre chemin.

Je vous préviens tout de suite bis, je n'aime pas Jacob donc hors de question que Bella finisse avec lui hein ;)

Mila

.

.

.

_**« Même l'amour n'est peut-être que mensonge, illusion »**_

_**Louis Gauthier**_

.

.

.

**POV Extérieur :**

C'était l'une des rares fois que le temps était clément à Forks. Il faisait un grand soleil, c'était réellement une première depuis des mois !

Toute la ville ou presque, avait prévue d'aller à la plage en ce samedi ensoleillé. Tout le monde, sauf quatre personnes qui avaient prévus de se retrouver au milieu de la forêt du parc Olympic.

Pendant qu'un homme d'environ quarante ans conduisait à l'avant d'une voiture tout en tapotant nerveusement sa cuisse, une petite fille dormait sur la banquette arrière et ni la route cabossée ni même l'homme qui conduisait ne la tirait du pays des songes.

Le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité pour quelques heures. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, Isabella Swan dit Bella, n'avait jamais eue de chance, pourtant rien ne laissait présager que sa vie allait être aussi catastrophique. Sa mère Renée et son père Charlie – l'homme qui conduisait la voiture – s'étaient rencontrés au lycée et s'étaient mariés à la fin des études de Renée. Charlie avait intégré l'école de police et le couple vivait paisiblement à Seattle.

Renée était une femme qu'on pourrait qualifier ''d'adulescente''. Elle était certes majeure, mais son esprit était celui d'une petite fille dont Charlie prenait soin. Son amour pour elle l'empêchant de voir qu'en fait, elle n'était qu'une réelle gamine capricieuse. Renée Swan avait de longs cheveux roux qu'elle adorait caresser et brosser et des yeux noisettes, ses diverses tâches de rousseur et son teint d'albâtre faisait d'elle une belle femme.

Charlie Swan avait un corps qui attirait le regard de plusieurs femmes dû à l'entraînement intensif de l'école de police. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons très expressifs qui plaisaient tant à sa femme.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où Charlie reçut sa mutation dans la petite bourgade de Forks. Sa femme n'étant pas très contente le suivit quand même en se disant qu'il allait être chef de police et qu'il gagnerai beaucoup d'argent qui permettrait à Renée de voyager et de mener une vie de luxe.

La jeune femme rousse déchanta bien vite et commença à changer du tout au tout. Mais Charlie, aspiré par son travail ne voyait rien.

Peu de temps après, Renée apprit qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle ne pouvait plus avorter et son monde s'écroula.

Elle réalisa ce soir-là, qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie, que s'en était trop. Elle ne voulait pas d'un homme pauvre, elle ne voulait pas habiter une maison aussi banale que celle-là, elle ne voulait pas finir ses jours ici et elle ne voulait surtout pas d'enfant.

6 mois plus tard pourtant, elle fût obligée de donner naissance à sa fille qu'elle ne regarda même pas. A sa fille, qu'elle détesta dès le moment ou elle sortit de son vagin.

Renée maltraita sa fille alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et Charlie ne disait rien.

Un beau jour, Charlie rentra du travail il et trouva une lettre dans le lit de sa fille :

_Je m'en vais, parce que je déteste cet enfant qui m'a séparé de toi, je déteste cette bourgade._

_Je t'ai aimé Charlie jusqu'à ce que celle ville entière nous sépare. _

_Je ne peux plus supporter de voir cette chose tous les jours, même mon amour pour toi n'est pas assez fort pour me faire rester. _

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour, mais de la faute de cette enfant et peut-être que quand tout ça arrêtera de nous séparer, je pourrai t'aimer à nouveau comme avant._

Et il commença à boire.

Parce qu'il buvait trop, il fût démis de ses fonctions et bientôt, il se retrouva sans revenus, avec une maison à entretenir et une fille de quatre ans à élever. Fille qu'il détesta du plus profond de lui-même pour avoir fait fuir l'amour de sa vie et qu'il ne cessait de battre tous les soirs.

Mais bientôt, cette enfant ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour lui et il pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il chercherait tout d'abord Renée et ils disparaîtraient au bout du monde.

Il arrêta alors de tapoter nerveusement sa cuisse et se mit à sourire. Grâce à la famille Black, il pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie.

.

.

.

Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre qui fait office de prologue.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et on se retrouve _très _bientôt pour la suite :)

Mila


	2. Vendue

Soyez pas choquées de me revoir aussi vite :p

Je suis tellement emballée par l'idée de cette fiction que je peux pas m'empêcher de continuer d'écrire chapitre sur chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas ;)

Mila

.

.

.

_**« Le temps, dans sa fuite, blesse ou tue nos sentiments les plus ardents et les plus tendres »**_

_**Anatole France**_

.

.

.

**POV Bella :**

**13 ans plus tard :**

Le réveil sonna et je me levais pour l'éteindre avant que Jacob ne se réveille sinon j'allais en baver. Je me levais en vitesse, me douchais et je m'habillais avec les affaires que Jacob avait préparés la veille pour moi. J'enfilais le jean en essayant de contenir mes gémissements de douleur. Je vois le reflet de mon corps dans le miroir, mon corps couvert de bleus que je peinais à reconnaître.

J'enfilais ensuite le pull col roulé moulant qui allait avec la tenue avec tout autant de mal et tentait d'observer si les bleus de mon dos avaient disparut mais c'était peine perdue.

Ma seule délivrance était de savoir que bientôt, il allait être obligé de ne plus me punir pour que je sois en état d'aller au mariage de sa cousine Rachel dans une semaine et demi.

Je me maquillais toujours selon ses exigences en mettant seulement un trait de crayon noir et du mascara, enfilait mes boots et respirais un grand coup. Je finis ma toilette et retournais dans la chambre.

Comment un homme avec un visage si beau, si enfantin pouvait être aussi maléfique ?

Quand mon père m'avait laissé chez les Black et n'était plus jamais revenu, je pensais que mon enfer avait prit fin. Et ce fût le cas, enfin, pendant les dix années qui suivirent. Même si je faisais beaucoup de corvée, plus personne ne me frappait et j'avais presque tout ce que je voulais.

Jacob avait deux ans de plus que moi et avait toujours grandit dans l'idée que je lui appartenais. Je me souvenais encore du jour où mon père m'avait vendue à son père comme aimait me le rappeler Billy.

**13 ans plus tôt :**

**POV Extérieur :**

Charlie Swan continuait de sourire quand il gara la voiture pour continuer le chemin à pied. Il ouvrit la porte de la banquette arrière avant d'ordonner à sa fille de se réveiller et de ne pas abîmer sa robe.

Pour essayer d'en tirer le plus possible, il l'avait emmené chez un coiffeur qui avait relevait les cheveux de son enfant en un magnifique chignon lâche et Charlie avait dépensé ses dernières économies en lui achetant une robe rose de princesse.

Bella se réveilla en silence et se rappela que son père lui avait ordonner de sourire et elle s'exécuta de peur d'être punie plus tard. Après dix minutes de marche au milieu de la forêt pendant lesquelles Bella faisait extrêmement attention à sa robe ils débouchèrent sur une clairière que Bella adora tout de suite sans savoir qu'elle la détesterait dans quelques temps.

Au milieu de la clairière la jeune fille aperçut Billy Black et son fils Jabob Black qui avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Ils étaient arrivés peu de temps après le départ de la jeune fille dans la ville et il se murmurait que le père était à la tête d'un business illégal mais personne ne posait de questions sur la famille Black et ce n'était pas Charlie qui allait leur demander des comptes.

Billy Black avait décidé de se retirer dans cette petite ville pour plus de tranquillité et dirigeait son business depuis son manoir dans la réserve de la Push. Bientôt, il formerait son fils à prendre sa relève pour que l'empire que ses ancêtres avaient bâtit se perpétue. Jacob était le portrait craché de son père. Ils avaient tous les deux le teint brun des indiens de la Push, les cheveux noirs jais et des yeux desquelles on pouvait presque apercevoir l'Enfer. Même leurs sourires semblaient malsains.

Jacob passait beaucoup de temps avec la petite Bella Swan et ne cessait de dire à son père combien il l'adorait. Billy avait vu la une occasion en or. Pour éviter que son fils n'épouse une quelconque fille, il décida de lui acheter une épouse. Quelle aubaine pour lui quand il apprit l'histoire de la famille Swan ! Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, il la prendrait sous son aile pour l'éduquer et à 18 ans elle épousera son fils.

Les deux hommes ainsi que leurs enfants prirent places autour de la table et Billy fixa attentivement la fille de l'ancien Shérif.

- Je t'en donne 400 000 dollars Charlie, dit l'indien sans défaire son regard de la gamine.

- Seulement 400 000 dollars ? Regarde comment ses yeux sont magnifiques, regarde sa peau aussi lisse et blanche que du marbre, regarde moi ces joues roses et ce sourire ! Cet enfant vaut plus que 400 000 dollars ! Exposa Charlie.

- Est-elle encore vierge ? Demande Billy en regardant enfin Charlie.

- Bon Dieu Billy ! Elle n'a que quatre ans ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Enfant que tu es en train de vendre, je m'assure seulement de la qualité du produit qui va me coûter les yeux de la tête,ce n'est pas contre toi mon ami, mais certain père aiment goûter au plaisir de la chair, surtout quand cette chair est aussi belle.

Loin d'être choqué par les propos de son ''ami'' Charlie Swan affirma que sa fille était toujours vierge et l'affaire fût conclue. Charlie empocha 700 000 dollars et une île au sud de l'Espagne. Il avait déjà son billet pour la Floride ou résidait dorénavant Renée qu'il allait bientôt retrouver et ses valises n'attendaient que lui à l'aéroport.

Sans embrasser sa fille, sans même lui dire un au revoir, il s'en alla et la jeune fille ne le revit plus jamais. Elle récupéra ses affaires dans son ancienne maison et alla vivre dans la maison des Black.

**POV Bella :**

**13 ans plus tard :**

Perdue dans mes pensées je failli oublier de réveiller Jacob qui me l'aurait fait très cher payé. Il se réveilla m'embrasse doucement en frottant son érection contre moi et s'en alla dans la douche.

Dieu merci, Billy tenait à préserver la tradition Quileute et je devais rester vierge jusqu'au jour de mes 18 ans, jour où je me marierai au Diable en personne. Seulement, si la seule condition était la conservation de ma virginité, Billy Black avait fait comprendre à son fils qu'il existait d'autre moyens de se faire plaisir.

Le jour de mes quatorze ans, je me retrouvais à devoir partager le lit de Jacob et je me retrouvais aussi à devoir le laisser me toucher quand bon lui semblait.

La première fois qu'il me frappa fût lorsqu'il me surprit à zyeuter son cousin Paul. Sa jalousie et sa colère avaient pris le dessus et j'avais atterrit à l'hôpital pour une semaine.

Je haïssais Jacob mais je devais lui répondre que je l'aimais à chaque fois qu'il me le disait, je devais gémir à chaque fois qu'il me touchait et je devais sourire et dire que ma vie était géniale, il en allait de ma survie, mais bientôt mon univers entier bascula quand j'appris le secret de la Push.

.

.

.

Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur la vie de Bella et ce qui l'a conduit à vivre avec les Black.

Je pense que quand le cadre sera définitivement posé, les chapitres seront plus longs :)

Donnez moi votre avis si le cœur vous en dit ;)

Mila


	3. Explosion

**No regrets **

**/!\ Je rappelle encore une fois aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir ! /!\**

Cette fiction n'est pas une Bella/Edward parce que bien que je les aime vraiment beaucoup j'en ai un petit peu marre de ce couple. Cette fiction sera une Bella/Demetri parce que je l'adore et que j'avais envie de changer. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'écrirais quand même des Bella/Edward mais aussi des Bella/Jasper et d'autres encore et d'autres fictions autre que Bella/...

**Lise**, je ne sais pas si tu verras ma réponse mais tant pis ^^ C'est vrai que j'aurais dû mettre plus d'avertissement sur le contenu de ma fiction, c'est maintenant chose faite. Je suis désolée que ma fiction ne te plaise pas mais je suis ravie d'avoir eu ton avis et quelques conseils. De plus, je n'aime pas Jacob donc Bella ne finira pas avec lui :) Merci pour tes encouragements et peut-être à bientôt.

**Tia63 :** Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie que cette fiction te plaise ! Demetri sera un vampire parce qu'il est encore pluuuuus canon comme ça ;)

**Hyle : **Le début est dur mais la suite sera encore pire, tu pourras en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre, mais je suis ravie que tu aie l'esprit bien accroché pour continuer de suivre cette fiction :) Un gentil et canon homme-mort viendra au secours de Bella ou elle ira le chercher qui sait ? ;)

Une dernière chose et après je vous laisse lire promis promis ^^

J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous aviez beaucoup aimé mes OS donc je vous annonce que j'en écrirais d'autres donc j'espère que vous les aimerais autant que les autres :)

.

.

.

_**« La haine donne une raison de vivre »**_

_**Michel Bélil**_

.

.

.

**POV Bella :**

Je pensais que ce mercredi allait être un jour comme les autres. J'ai eu beau espérer pour rien. Ce matin là, Jacob était passablement énervé d'avoir mal dormis et j'ai du le laisser me punir pendant 30 minutes, cette fois-ci il n'avait pas réfléchis et j'avais le visage couvert de bleus ainsi que mes deux avant bras sur lesquelles on pouvait apercevoir la marque de ses doigts.

A 19 ans, Jacob avait malheureusement pour moi la carrure d'un homme de 25 ans. Le frêle garçon que je connaissais avait soudainement pris du muscle et de la température sans faire aucun effort. Bien sur, quand il sortait, Jacob adorait recevoir les regards des filles, mais si c'était moi, je serais punie pour avoir était habillée de manière trop provocante en attirant les regards des hommes alors qu'IL choisissait mes vêtements et parce que je LUI appartenait.

Je rêvais de m'enfuir de cette endroit !

Tous les mercredis, nous allions en cours ensemble, sauf aujourd'hui, vu le nombre de bleus sur mon visage je ne pouvais pas prétendre être encore une fois tombé des escaliers et m'être pris une porte. La Push avait un lycée du coup Jacob et moi y allions ensemble et parfois quand je faisais quelque chose qui le contrariait il me laissait marcher pendant vingt minutes sous la pluie glacée de Forks et je devais trouver un moyen de ne pas tomber malade ou j'allais en baver. Nous allions ensuite manger chez Sam Uley et sa femme Emilie qui avait trois énormes griffures d'ours sur le visage et nous passions ensuite l'après-midi sur la plage de la Push avec le reste des amis de Jacob.

Le seul rayon de soleil dans ma minable vie se prénommait Seth Clearwater. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand il était enfant et il fût confié à la vieille Sue. Ils vivaient une petite vie paisible tous les deux. Seth était un garçon toujours de bonne humeur et tellement agréable à vivre ! J'avais 17 ans et lui en avait 15.

Malheureusement, j'avais connue Seth le jour où il avait voulu me sauver et Jacob refusait que je passe du temps seule avec lui. Du coup, je devais le voir quand il n'était pas là ou en cours parce que manque de chance encore une fois, Jacob avait redoublé sa dernière année. Grâce à la messagerie direct du site du lycée je pouvais parler avec lui quand je ne pouvais le voir.

J'ai toujours trouvé que quelque chose n'allait pas ici. Les Indiens de la Push avaient tous le même gabarit. Le plus étonnant étant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait de sport, mais tout le monde trouvait ça normal.

Quand j'ai du apprendre l'histoire de la Push et de la famille de Jacob, j'ai appris que sa famille avait fondé ce village et que Billy et son fils revenait après dix d'absence.

Une chose qui me semblait extrêmement bizarre aussi, c'était le pouvoir de Billy. Personne ne tenait tête à Billy Black. Outre le fait qu'il soit effrayant quand il le voulait avec moi, il était adorable avec les autres et j'ai même l'impression qu'il est le chef de la tribu, mais parfois, il s'exclamait avec une telle puissance qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une sorte de Dieu. Quand il s'exprimait avec cette voix si particulière, on aurait dit qu'elle entrait dans la peau et qu'il était impossible d'aller à l'encontre de ses ordres.

J'avais compris que quand Billy Black ordonnait, on exécutait.

J'avais trois heures de répit avant le retour de Jacob, je décidais donc d'aller voir Seth. Je sortis donc du manoir aka Mon Enfer doré et me dirigeais vers la cabane en bois dans laquelle vivait Sue et Seth. Je savais que j'allais pouvoir me confier à Seth parce que Sue travaillait à la supérette de la réserve ce qui était parfait pour moi.

Avant d'arriver chez lui, je m'assurais de faire plusieurs détours histoire de voir si personne ne me suivait pour rapporter ma petite sortie à Jacob et allait chez Seth.

Avant même que je n'arrive sous le porche, la porte s'était ouverte sur le visage souriant de Seth qui arrêta bien vite de sourire quand il vit mon état. Il était similaire à tous les garçons de la Push, à un détail près, il avait les yeux bleus qu'il tenait de sa mère qui était une étrangère de la tribu.

- Mon Dieu Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as encore fait ! Dit-il en s'approchant.

- Il ... Il a eu cha... chaud pe... pendant la nuit e...et il a eu du mal à dor...mir, mais je te jure Seth, c'est pas... c'est pas de ma f... faute, c'est son corps qui est b...ouill...ant ! Dis-je en pleurant.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. Pour m'évader de ce monde quand j'étais jeune, il me suffisait de rêver, mais bientôt la réalité a pris place dans la fiction et mes rêves se sont transformés en cauchemars. Il a fallut trouver une alternative, je me suis mise à lire, mais même ça, ça ne m'aidait plus.

A travers mes larmes, je vis Seth pleurer lui aussi, le voir dans cet état me brisa encore plus le cœur.

- Entre Bella, on a de la pommade pour soulager la douleur.

Après près d'une heure à m'appliquer la pommade sur tous mes bleus je me retrouvais assise sur la canapé en face de Seth à boire un chocolat chaud.

- Il faut que je m'échappe d'ici avant de devoir l'épouser Seth. Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre avec eux. Je ne peux plus supporter de devoir tout faire et mon corps ne pourra pas supporter plus longtemps cette violence. J'ai remarqué que Billy va de plus en plus mal et j'ai très souvent vu le docteur au manoir. Je sais que si Billy meurt s'en est finit de moi Seth. Si il part qui arrêtera Jacob de me frapper ? Qui tentera de raisonner sa folie meurtrière ? J'en viendrai presque à regretter cet homme. Je dois m'en aller, répétais-je plus fermement.

- Si tu pars, je veux m'en aller avec toi Bella.

- Je ne partirais jamais en te laissant derrière moi Seth, mais il faut trouver un endroit extrêmement sûr, il nous faut de l'argent et surtout, surtout nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance, sinon nous ne serons plus de ce monde pour voir ce que nous serons devenus.

Seth acquiesça et nous restâmes assis en silence. Je devais trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, tous les deux. J'avais plongé Seth dans mon Enfer alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et il fallait que je l'aide à sortir de là.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était les gens de la Push.

Certains m'entendaient hurler le soir, d'autres voyaient Jacob ou son père me frapper, d'autres voyaient même des amis de Jacob m'insulter et certains faisaient mines de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre. Et puis il y avait ceux qui pouvait voir les marques sur mon corps, mais dans tout ces gens qui assistaient à ma descente aux Enfers, aucun ne m'a aidé. Au début, tout le monde me regardait l'air de dire « Pauvre petite, bon courage ». Et puis Billy et Jacob étant teeeellement gentils avec tout le monde, les gens ont commencés à penser que je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Après tout, la famille Black était tellement gentil d'avoir recueilli cette pauvre petite orpheline sans rien demander en retour, alors les gens se sont mis à penser « Si elle est dans cet état-là, c'est qu'elle a dû le mériter ».

C'est ainsi que même les enfants de la réserve se sont mis à me détester. Mais je leur rendais bien. Enfin, intérieurement. Extérieurement je continuais de me comporter comme un fantôme, mais intérieurement je les haïssais tous. Sans exception.

La seule et unique exception étaient Sue et Seth. Ils étaient le seul point d'équilibre qui me permettait de survivre. Parce que c'est ce que je faisais depuis tellement longtemps. Survivre. Je me levais chaque matin en espérant que je réussisse à passer la journée et je me couchais chaque soir en espérant finalement pouvoir mourir dans mon sommeil.

Sue avait un jour tenté de parler à Billy. De lui demander d'arrêter, mais Billy Black avait menacé de la laisser sans rien et même de s'en prendre à elle et à Seth. Dès lors, j'avais interdit à Sue pour son bien-être et celui de Seth qui était comme son fils de ne plus jamais interférer dans ma relation avec la famille Black.

Seth en garçon têtu qu'il était a tenté de s'interposer entre Jacob et moi mais lui aussi subissait les coups de ce monstre et même des autres membres du groupe de Jacob. Je me souviens même de la première fois ou le Diable en personne a frappé Seth qui essayait de l'empêcher de me battre. C'est la première fois que je le rencontrais.

**Flash-Back : 3 mois plus tôt.**

Il ne faisait pas soleil malgré que l'on soit au mois de Juillet mais c'était normal à Forks. Nous étions sur la plage avec quelques amis à Jacob. Paul était là. La première fois que Jacob m'a frappé c'était à cause de Paul, la deuxième fois fût aussi à cause de Paul et les fois suivantes pour tout et n'importe quoi.

J'étais assise à côté de Jacob mais je ne parlais à personne, je regardais le coucher de soleil en me disant que j'aimerai qu'avec lui se finisse ce cauchemar mais ce n'était pas possible.

Je vis Jacob se lever pour aller pisser d'après lui. Trop classe.

Paul en profita pour venir me parler. Je savais que c'était mal, je savais que j'allais le payer, mais il était tellement gentil. Je voyais Paul comme une porte de sortie qui m'éclairait de sa lumière et qui m'appelait. Paul était une sorte de fruit interdit. Il était une porte que Jacob allait refermer définitivement, il était un fruit qu'il allait écrabouiller.

- Ca te dirait de danser Bella ? Demande Paul.

- Je... J'aimerai beaucoup, mais … j...je ne peux pas. Tu s...sais ce qu'il me f..f...ferait si je disais oui.

Pitoyable. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Seth que je pouvais parler sans bégayer.

- Rhoo Allez Bella ! C'est juste une danse il ne dira rien et puis je m'en vais bientôt. Vois ça comme une danse de départ, fais moi plaisir. Dit-il en ajoutant un sourire charmeur.

Bien sûr, Paul ne savait pas que la première fois que Jacob m'avait battu c'était à cause de lui. Mais voir son visage si heureux était une récompense pour moi alors même si je savais que c'était la pire erreur que je puisse faire, j'acceptais et commençais à danser un slow avec lui. C'était une minute au paradis avant que Jacob ne coupe le poste et que j'entende sa voix glaciale.

- Paul, rentre à la maison et attends moi dans le bureau. Vous autres, vous avez 30 secondes pour récupérer vos affaires et dégager. Isabella, toi, tu restes ici.

Rien qu'au son de sa voix et aux revolvers dans ses yeux je savais que j'allais payer très cher cet écart. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un slow mais il voyait ça comme une trahison. Je vis tout le monde, y compris Paul, me lancer un regard compatissant en partant.

Je ne voulais de la pitié de personne si c'était pour fuir par la suite comme des lâches. Surtout pas de la pitié de Paul à cause de qui j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Alors Isabella, je pars à peine deux minutes et tu en profites pour t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Et puis c'était encore Paul ! N'oublie pas que tu es A MOI ! Si tu l'oublies encore une fois je suis prêt à le marquer au fer rouge sur ton corps.

Il n'élevait pas la voix, il me susurrait son venin à l'oreille, ça ne le rendait que plus effrayant.

Je ne devais pas répondre sinon ça allait envenimer les choses. Je ne devais pas répondre même si il me demandait de le faire. De toute façon je savais que quoi que je fasse j'allais payer.

- REPONDS-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! Hurla-t-il.

Et il me gifla. Il avait une telle force que lorsque sa main percuta ma joue, je tombais au sol. Loin de l'arrêter, je le vis sourire et s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

- Tu sais, dit-il, j'ai toujours trouvé ces coutumes inutiles, je n'y avais jamais fait attention à vrai dire, mais elles m'énervent au plus haut point, surtout depuis qu'elles m'empêchent de disposer de ton corps comme bon me semble. Voilà au moins une chose que tes parents n'ont pas ratés chez toi. Tu n'es qu'une petite pute Isabella, tu n'es rien, mais tu es à moi et quand je te ferais mienne, ta vie sera pire encore.

Je pleurais alors que je ne voulais pas me montrer encore plus faible devant lui, mais ses paroles me touchaient. Je savais que je n'étais pas une pute, mais l'entendre me le dire avec une telle haine me tuait un petit peu plus chaque fois.

Je savais que je n'étais pas à lui, mais lui le pensait. Son père m'avait acheté comme on achète un vulgaire jouet sauf que moi j'étais un être humain ! Mais pour Jacob je n'étais rien d'autre que son jouet favori, sa chose qu'il se permettait de lancer contre les murs, de taper et qu'il ne voulait pas prêter.

Le jour où mon « père » m'a vendu, j'ai perdu toute liberté, tout contrôle sur mon destin. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Je savais qu'il n'attendait que de pouvoir « disposer de mon corps » comme il le disait si bien, mais l'entendre dire à voix haute ses projets me fit encore plus froid dans le dois. Je le haïssais encore plus et je souhaitais mourir encore plus.

Il continua de me gifler, puis quand il en eu marre, il se leva et me mis des coups de pieds. C'est à ce moment là que Seth fit son apparition et qu'il envoya son poing directement dans la mâchoire de Jacob. Il était peut-être plus petit que Jacob mais il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Il lui envoya quelques autres coups avant que Jacob ne reprenne le dessus et frappa Seth. Après nous avoir mis tous les deux dans un état lamentable, il alla se rincer les mains au bord de l'océan et revint vers nous.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire ça Isabella, mais tu es trop indisciplinée tu comprends ? Tu sais que je t'aime, mais je devais encore te punir pour ce que tu as fais avec Paul. D'ailleurs, je dois rentrer m'occuper de ce dernier, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Lui aussi je vais le punir pour ce qu'il a fait. En se frottant contre ton corps il t'as souillé, mais je suis là pour réparer le mal qu'il t'as fais ne t'en fais pas. Quant à Seth, je ne veux jamais vous voir seuls tous les deux, sinon je ne serais pas aussi clément. Tu dois être rentré dans une heure pour préparer le dîner. Alors dépêche toi de te lever et arrange toi nom de Dieu, tu fais peur.

Et il s'en alla nous laissant là, baignant dans notre sang qu'il avait fait coulé.

Je tournais la tête vers Seth, les yeux plein de larmes en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait par ma faute. Son nez était probablement cassé, sa bouche était un flot de sang continu, il avait du mal à ouvrir son œil gauche et il aurait sûrement tout un tas de bleus sans parler de son poignet qui avait l'air cassé.

- Je suis désolé Seth, tellement, tellement désolé. Je suis désolé, tellement, tellement désolé. Ne cessai-je de répéter en lui attrapant la main.

- Je suis Seth dit-il avec un sourire qui ne permettait même pas de voir ses dents à cause de tout le sang, et j'aime sauver des demoiselles en détresse.

- Je ne peux pas être sauvée mais tu peux te sauver toi, alors restes à l'écart de Jacob.

J'arrivais quelques fois à m'échapper pour aller voir Seth et Sue, qui étaient devenu mes seuls amis. Jacob tint sa promesse et je ne su jamais ce qu'il advint de Paul. Peut-être était-il juste partit à l'autre bout du monde, peut-être était-il mort. Je ne le saurais sûrement jamais.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Je m'en voulais d'entraîner Seth dans tout ce bordel, mais je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de lui. Il était ma bouée de sauvetage. C'était un peu égoïste de dire ça, mais je savais que même si je repoussais Seth il resterai avec moi.

Je restais encore un peu avec Seth avant de rentrer au manoir. A peine le pas de la porte passé qu'il me fallait mettre mon collier. « Cadeau » de la part de Black père et fils. J'avais pour ordre de mettre cette maudite chose dès que je rentrais à la maison. Billy et Jacob avait chacun une télécommande et dès qu'ils appuyaient sur le bouton, je recevais une petite décharge qui signifiaient qu'ils m'appelaient.

Parfois, Jacob s'amusait à appuyer continuellement sur le bouton, pour le simple plaisir de me voir souffrir.

A peine le collier enclenché que je recevais déjà un appel de Billy qui me prévint que je devais être prête dans 30 minutes pour aller déjeuner chez les Uley comme tous les mercredis.

En très peu de temps, Billy avait perdu énormément de poids mais je me fichais de son état de santé, je ne faisais que constater quand je le voyais. Il pouvait mourir, mais j'aurais adoré le tuer moi-même.

Une demi heure plus tard, Billy et moi étions à table avec Jacob et le reste de leurs amis. Comme d'habitude, personne ne faisait attention à moi, je ne disais rien et le reste du groupe chahutait à table. J'étais assise en face de Jacob et heureusement pour moi il était trop occupé à flirter avec Leah pour faire attention à moi et me lancer une quelconque remarque. Billy se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde pour faire une annonce.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins donc écoutez bien. Certains d'entre vous ont pu remarquer que j'ai souvent était malade ces derniers temps et que j'ai beaucoup perdu de poids. Il s'avère que je suis atteint d'un cancer du pancréas et qu'il est trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je risque de mourir peut-être aujourd'hui, peut-être dans un mois mais le médecin a estimé qu'il me restait très peu de temps à vivre.

Je restais stoïque face à cette annonce et me mit à prier pour qu'il meurt le plus vite possible avant de penser que s'il partait, ça me condamnait à vivre sous le contrôle total de Jacob sans son père pour le refréner.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Jacob qui me regardait d'un œil furieux, alors que je n'avais rien fais ou rien dis, mais avec lui j'avais vite compris que tout était un bon prétexte pour se défouler et j'allais encore devoir payer pour les pots cassés. Je pouvais presque voir la fumée lui sortir des oreilles et du nez. Je pouvais apercevoir l'éclat de folie meurtrière au fond de ses yeux.

J'avais peur. Extrêmement peur.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à la manière dont j'allais mourir, mais quand je voyais ce regard dans ses yeux, je savais qu'un jour, si je ne m'enfuyais pas avant, il finirait par me tuer, tout comme Billy avait tué Sarah la mère de Jacob en la battant.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et moins Jacob se calmait. Je pense que le fait de le regarder dans les yeux ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Ainsi, je pouvais voir sa haine envers moi atteindre des sommets.

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir Jacob sauta par dessus la table sur moi.

- JE SUIS SUR QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE SALE PUTE, JE VAIS TE TUER ISABELLA, TU M'ENTENDS ?! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! Hurla-t-il ses deux mains enserrant mon cou.

Je sentis l'air commencer à s'en aller et je vis Sam et Quil tenter de soulever Jacob.

- Je... ju...ju...re qu...que j'ai r...rie...rien f...fa...fait

Il réagit aussitôt en enlevant ses deux mains de mon cou pour mieux me gifler.

- FERME-LA ! JE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE TA PUTAIN DE VOIX ! TA GUEULE !

- Suffit ! Ordonna Billy d'une voix presque magique qui fit instantanément s'arrêter Jacob.

Sam et Quil ramenèrent Jacob de l'autre côté de la table et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il tremblait.

Il tremblait tellement fort que sa rage explosa. Littéralement.

Je vis ses vêtements exploser et son corps se rallonger. Ses oreilles s'étiraient pendant que sa mâchoire s'allongeait. Je regardais ses grands yeux noirs qui devenaient de plus en plus gros et qui ressemblaient à deux grosses onyx et je voyais un pelage roux et blanc s'étaler sur tout son corps. Ses mains devinrent des pattes aux longs ongles acérés, son buste s'étira, ses jambes faisaient office de pattes arrières aux ongles tout aussi long que les pattes avant.

J'aimerai penser que je suis en plein rêve mais la douleur que je ressentais ne pouvait qu'être réelle et je voyais dans les yeux de cette chose la même haine que dans les yeux de Jacob.

Devant moi, Jacob venait de se transformer en cette bête trop grosse pour être un loup, mais qui semblait en être un.

La haine que je voyais dans son regard me figeait sur place et je priai intérieurement pour qu'il décide de me tuer.

Mais il n'en fit rien et grogna dans ma direction avant de s'élancer vers la forêt suivit de trois autres loups.

Si j'avais peur avant, j'étais tétanisée maintenant. Ainsi donc, quand il était extrêmement énervé, Jacob se changeait en cette sorte de bête. J'allais donc mourir et je savais comment si il ne pouvait se contrôler.

Il fallait que je réussisse à m'enfuir et que je prévienne Seth.

Moi qui était si sûre il y a cinq minutes des lois qui régissaient notre monde, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

- Rentrons Isabella, je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons une discussion, dit Billy.

Sans blague ?

.

.

.

.

Bella a une vie mouvementée, j'espère que vous arrivez à supporter ce qui lui arrive parce qu'il risque d'y avoir pire.

Je fais partie des gens qui pensent que ceux qui souffrent dans leurs vies auront droit à un bonheur sans égal donc ne vous en faîtes pas trop pour Bella

Donnez-moi votre avis :)

Mila


	4. Le plan

Bonsoir ou bonjour ^^

Je suis restée éveillée toute la nuit pour écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)

Voir le nombre de visites en constante augmentation me motive énormément pour vous livrer les chapitres le plus rapidement possible.

Merci pour toutes vos alertes, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant :)

On se retrouve en bas :)

Mila

.

.

.

_**« L'enfer c'est la haine qui luit dans tes yeux et dans ton cœur vide »**_

_**Citation anonyme**_

.

.

.

**POV Bella :**

Où était la logique dans tout ça ?

Est-ce qu'il existait toujours une logique ?

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà existé une logique au moins ?

Il y a encore dix minutes, j'étais sûre que le monde suivait une suite de lois irréfutables qui le régissait, mais maintenant, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

Einstein et Newton pouvait aller se faire voir avec leurs théories.

Les lois des quatre interactions élémentaires universelles* pouvaient elles aussi aller se faire voir. Le premier de cette liste à pouvoir aller se faire voir était Charles-putain-de-Darwin et sa foutue théorie de l'évolution ! Pourquoi cet homme n'avait pas pensé à mettre sous sa théorie « PS : Il existe des hommes capables de se changer en loup géant ».

Lequel de ces putains de génie avait pensé à ça ?

Lois qui régissent l'univers mon cul !

Quand Billy m'avait dit « Nous sommes différents », j'avais du me faire violence pour ne pas lui répondre « Ne t'en fais pas, les gens qui se changent en loup sont tellement courant de nos jours ».

Jacob n'était toujours pas rentré et c'était tant mieux. Il avait qu'à se faire manger par n'importe quelle bête de la forêt. Même si c'était un espoir complètement débile parce que je doutais qu'il existe quelque chose capable de tuer ces bêtes. Je voyais mal un lapin s'attaquer à ces loups.

J'attendais dans la bibliothèque que Billy me ramène le livre qui racontait l'histoire de la Push parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler, alors j'allais devoir lire pour comprendre.

Je ne méritais même pas qu'il m'accorde du temps et qu'il use de sa salive. Connard. Il n'avait qu'à mourir celui-là, ça ferait un monstre de moins sur cette planète.

Vous croyez que la monstruosité c'est génétique ? J'allais finir par le croire, vu que toute logique avait déserté mon esprit. Je suis sûre que dans la famille Black ce gène se transmettait de père en fils.

Assise sur la méridienne de la bibliothèque de cette maudite maison, j'entendis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et le propriétaire des lieux posa un livre qui semblait très ancien sur la table devant moi.

- J'espère que tu sais lire Isabella. Tu n'as pas intérêt à abîmer le livre petite idiote parce qu'il vaut plus que ta misérable vie compris ? Tu n'auras pas besoin de lire le livre en entier, lis seulement la première page, si tu y arrives. A partir de ce soir, tu feras chambre à part avec Jacob, histoire qu'il n'ait pas à te punir et que tu soit présentable au mariage de Rachel dans six jours parce qu'il y aura beaucoup trop d'Unega à la cérémonie pour tous les faire taire. _**(N/A : En Cherokee, Unega signifie ''Blanc'', Billy parle ici d'étrangers au peuple Quileute.) **_Je dois m'en aller régler quelques affaires, tu connais les règles, même si je sais que ton petit cerveau d'idiote ne risquerai jamais quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour ça.

Détrompe-toi Billy Black.

J'acquiesçai jouant la parfaite potiche, comprenant tout de même la menace sous-jacente de la phrase de Billy. Il voulait me rappeler qu'il avait la main mise sur toute la police de Forks.

C'était facile pour moi de sortir de la réserve, mais il me faudrait ensuite atteindre la sortie de Forks qui se situait à 30 minutes de la Push et le temps que j'atteigne la sortie de la ville, Billy et Jacob seraient déjà au courant que j'avais quitté la réserve et quelqu'un aurait déjà un œil sur moi. Je vous laisse quand même deviner où se trouvent les nouveaux locaux de police financés par les Black, je vous le donne en plein dans le mille, à la sortie de Forks.

De plus, chaque soir, avant d'aller dormir, Billy activait un système de sécurité qui bloquait toutes les portes et les fenêtres du manoir m'empêchant de m'évader.

Il fallait que je trouve la combinaison, où que je sorte avant qu'il active le système et que Jacob soit absent ou déjà endormis. Parce que dès qu'il dormait, plus rien ne pouvait le réveiller ou alors je devais trouver le moyen de me débarrasser de lui pour au moins une demi heure. Le temps de sortir de Forks.

Je savais déjà que je devais plus me pencher sur la seconde solution, à savoir, sortir avant qu'il enclenche le système parce que je savais que la combinaison était trop longue et ça me prendrait trop de temps de la trouver.

Je revins à la réalité et me penchais sur le livre. Sur la première de couverture, une grande lune était dessinée, deux mains l'entouraient le livre avait pour titre « L'héritage Quileute ». Après avoir regardé attentivement le dessin sur la couverture, j'ouvris le livre.

_Bienvenu à toi Ô Enfant de la Lune._

_Tu te demandes sûrement ce que tu es, comment cela se déclenche, pourquoi toi, ce qu'il t'arrive et d'autres questions encore mais rassures toi mon enfant, tu trouveras toutes les réponses ici. _

_Avant tout, il est important que tu te considères comme un Ayastigi __**(N/A : un guerrier) **__et non comme une bête ou un monstre. Tu fais partie des bons, des êtres crées pour combattre les êtres du mal, tu es un protecteur, mais nous préférons nous appeler des modificateurs. _

_Il y a de cela très longtemps et on ne sait comment, un des nôtres se transforma subitement en un Wahya __**(N/A : un loup)**_.

_Apenimon **(N/A : Ce prénom signifie digne de confiance)** Black était le premier Wahya de notre histoire et il ne sera pas le dernier. _

_Après cette première transformation, beaucoup d'autre suivirent et à la fin du mois, on comptabilisait déjà nigadu wahya. **(N/A : quatorze loups)**_

_Un soir, les nigadu wahya étaient assis autour d'un astila **(N/A : un feu) **à se poser les mêmes questions que vous ce soir et ils reçurent la visite d'un adonvdo **(N/A : un esprit) **qui leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir._

_Apenimon Black appris ainsi qu'il était un Alpha : le chef de la meute et que chaque membre de sa meute ne pouvait se soustraire à ses ordres. Il était aussi bien le chef de la tribu que de la meute._

_Elan Clearwater appris qu'il était un Bêta : le bras droit de l'Alpha, le seul qui pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, même se soustraire aux ordres de l'Alpha._

_Les wahya apprirent que leurs descendants auraient tous le gène qui leur permettrait de se changer._

_La première transformation se produisait après une intense colère et après que l'enfant ait pris du muscle et que son corps atteigne une température d'environ 40°C._

_Les wahya apprirent aussi que sous leurs formes lupines, ils pouvaient communiquer par l'esprit._

_L'adonvdo leur parla aussi de l'imprégnation : lorsqu'un wahya rencontrerai sa moitié, il le saurait tout de suite en la regardant dans les yeux et dès lors qu'ils se reconnaîtront, ils seront tout l'un pour l'autre. _

_Mais tous les wahya n'attendaient qu'une seule et unique information : quel était leur but ?_

_L'adonvdo percevant les questions de leurs esprits leur répondit : ils se métamorphosaient pour combattre les sangs-froids._

_Ils n'étaient pas des loups-garous à proprement parler puisqu'ils pouvaient se changer comme bon leur semblait après leur première mutation et non pas attendre la pleine lune comme leurs cousins garous._

_Il leur faudrait apprendre à gérer leur colère sinon ils se changeraient immédiatement et leur transformation subite pourrait laisser des marques. Pour les loups les plus nerveux, la méditation, le yoga ou se concentrer sur sa respiration est alors fortement conseillé. _

_Les sangs-froids qu'ils devaient combattre et tuer n'étaient pas des êtres, ils étaient des monstres, des morts-vivants qui se nourrissaient de sang humain, c'était eux le mal dont les wahya devaient se débarrasser._

_C'était à cause de ces monstres que nos enfants se changeraient en loup._

_Ils étaient conçut pour les détruire. _

_Ils étaient aussi chaud que ces monstres étaient froids._

_Tant au niveau physique que mental, ils étaient opposés et les wahya représentant le bien devaient les détruire. _

_Leurs dents leurs permettraient de pouvoir leur arracher la tête._

_Leurs griffes acérées leurs permettraient de couper leur peau dur comme du marbre. _

_Leurs longues pattes leurs permettraient de leur courir après._

_Leur chaleur leurs permettraient de brûler ces êtres qui ne vivait plus depuis longtemps._

_Un jour viendra, nous nous réunirons tous pour aller chercher le traître qui se cachera chez les rois de ces monstres à Volterra et nous les tuerons tous. _

_Soyez forts mes fils, battez vous pour protéger les humains, notre peuple et nos terres, _

_Votre Vganuwe **(N/A : Chef) **Apenimon Black. _

_Il est formellement interdit d'appeler un de nos enfants Aro, Caïus ou Marcus Volturi. _

Je feuilletais ensuite le reste du livre écrit par l'ancêtre de Jacob pour m'apercevoir que c'était d'autres détails sur les loups et un immense arbre généalogique sur lequel je vis marqué les noms de plusieurs Indiens de la réserver dont Jacob et Seth.

Charles-putain-de-Darwin aurait du mettre un « PS bis : En plus de certains hommes qui peuvent se changer en loup, il existe des vampires ».

Génial. Je nageais en plein rêve.

J'étais maintenant sûre de six choses :

- La plupart des garçons de la Push étaient des loups, incluant Seth, Billy et Jacob.

- Ce n'était pas un ours qui avait marqué Emilie mais sûrement Sam. Ce qui signifiait qu'Emilie était au courant.

- Il existait des vampires, leurs rois se prénommaient vraisemblablement Aro, Caïus et Marcus et vivaient à Volterra.

- J'étais fan des vampires pour la seule et unique raison que les Quileute les détestaient.

- Seth et moi allions nous sortir de là.

- J'avais un plan

Je refermais le livre et pris le temps d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. Jacob devait protéger les humains ? Il était mal partit celui-là !

Et dire que les milliard d'autres humains pensent vivre dans un monde normal ! Et ceux qui se pensent spécial ! Tu parles d'une spécialité ! J'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'il ferait si ils étaient en train d'assimiler tout ça.

Il existait des êtres surnaturels bordel de merde ! C'était complètement fou, mais au fond de moi ça ne me choquait pas, parce que j'avais l'impression de toujours avoir su que quelque chose était magique ici, sans réellement savoir quoi.

J'entrais dans « notre » chambre et me dirigeais vers le lit où Billy avait ramené les affaires de Jacob et trouvais son porte-feuille. Je récupérais la carte de crédit de ce débile et pris le petit papier sur lequel je savais que cet idiot écrivait son code. Même pas assez de neurone pour retenir quatre chiffres.

Pour faire le vide et reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit, je me dirigeais vers la falaise, mon endroit préféré avec la maison de Sue. C'était une immense falaise au bout du territoire Quileute qui surplombait l'Océan Pacifique. Assise en tailleur à même le sol je me sentais chez moi. En parfaite osmose avec les éléments. J'avais l'impression de tirer la force de la terre, l'esprit de l'air, le courage du feu et la sagesse de l'eau. Sur la falaise entourée des éléments, je me sentais comme chez moi.

Après avoir reposé mon esprit, je me dirigeais vers la maison de Sue. J'entrais sans frapper et trouvais Sue assise sur le fauteuil de son salon.

- A voir ta tête, je suppose que tu as vu le livre, dit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

- Tu es au courant ? Demandais-je tout en me dirigeant à côté d'elle.

- Toute la tribu est au courant, ce sont des histoires que nous nous passons de génération en génération, mais tu es une étrangère de notre peuple pour eux et tu ne l'aurais probablement jamais su, si tu n'avais pas vu Jacob se transformer devant toi.

- Sue, dans le livre, j'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'un ancêtre de Seth et j'ai vu son nom dans l'arbre généalogique, est-ce qu'il … commençais-je.

- S'est transformé ? Quand il a appris ce que Jacob t'as fais, sa rage a explosé et il s'est transformé, il se morfond dans sa chambre à l'heure qu'il est parce qu'il a appris qu'il était le Bêta de Jacob.

Je remerciais Sue et filait retrouver Seth. Effectivement, il se morfondait dans sa chambre.

La chambre de Seth était à son image, simple et chaleureuse, le bordel en plus. Ça rendait Sue folle de voir à quel point il pouvais être bordélique. Le trois quart de ses affaires était éparpillé sur le sol ou sur les meubles. Un immense lit prenait la moitié du mur en face de la porte, une petite bibliothèque était entre son lit et son armoire vide, un canapé était en face d'une petite télévision qui était reliée à diverses consoles de jeu et une commode était derrière la porte.

Seth avait ses immenses jambes sur le lit et le reste de son corps était étalé sur le tapis.

- Seth, je sais quand et comment on va se sortir de ce merdier, mais j'ai besoin de toi et de la voiture de Sue.

Cette petite phrase eu le don de le faire réagir, puisqu'il se releva tout de suite.

- Pour commencer, j'ai lu dans le livre que tu pouvais contester les ordres de l'Alpha et t'affranchir de son pouvoir sur toi, mais comme vous pouvez lire dans l'esprit de chacun, tu ne dois en aucun cas te changer en loup pour le moment sinon Jacob saura tout de notre plan. On s'échappera le soir du mariage de Rachel, dans six jours.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? Demanda l'Indien.

- On a pas le choix Seth, alors écoutes bien ce que tu vas faire maintenant.

Je lui tendis la carte de crédit de Jacob avec son code secret.

- Tu dois aller le plus vite possible au distributeur le plus proche et retirer assez d'argent pour acheter deux billets d'avions et de quoi subvenir à nos besoins et un supplément pour Sue. Retire sans compter, sa carte n'a pas de plafond, mais dépêches-toi Seth je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer et il faut que je la repose avant son retour. Je vais t'attendre ici et expliquer à Sue qu'on aura besoin de lui emprunter sa voiture.

Seth hocha la tête et partit en courant de la maison, j'entendis la voiture démarrer en trombe. Je soufflais un grand coup et retournais dans le salon retrouver Sue. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé, ma tête sur les genoux de Sue, mes jambes pendaient dans le vide pendant qu'elle me caressait mes cheveux.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous enfuir Sue, nous savons toutes les deux que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous et pour ta survie, nous ne te dirons pas quand, ni comment nous allons partir, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que nous aurons besoin de ta voiture et que nous te laisserons de l'argent quelque part.

- Prenez soin l'un de l'autre Bella et ne ratez pas votre unique chance de sortir de cet Enfer. Je laisserais mes clés de voiture sur le contact et je m'assurerais qu'elle aura toujours le plein d'essence.

- Quand tu auras réalisé que nous serons partis, tu appelleras la police et tu portera plainte pour vol, comme ça, Billy et Jacob ne te soupçonneront pas.

- Bonne chance mes enfants. La vieille dame que je suis va aller dormir Bella, mais je n'oublierai pas de prier pour que vous réussissiez.

Je la remerciais et cinq minutes après Seth revint.

- Combien ? Demandais-je.

- 80 000.

- Tu cacheras 20 000$ pour Sue et tu t'assureras de laisser assez d'indices pour qu'elle les retrouve. La veille du mariage, tu iras à l'aéroport de Seattle et tu réservera deux billets pour Gènes en Italie. Sue laissera les clés de sa voiture sur le contact et normalement j'aurais réussi à me débarrasser de Jacob. Demain soir Billy et lui reçoivent des collaborateurs. Il faut juste que je m'assure de faire bonne figure, de participer au dîner et tout devrais bien aller. S'il me fait quelque chose Seth, ne t'en mêles pas et dis-toi que nous serons bientôt sortit de cet Enfer. Tu as toujours ta fausse carte d'identité ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle m'avait coûtée les yeux de la tête, j'allais pas la jeter !

- Bien. Très très bien. Demain, tu réserveras une voiture que nous récupérerons à Gènes et si l'agence de location te demande une ville de destination, écris la seule ville où aucun avion en provenance de Seattle n'aura atterrit, compris ?

- Pour brouiller les pistes ? J'acquiesçai. C'est du génie Bella !

- Prépare une valise avec ce qui te tient le plus à cœur et tes papiers. Je t'amènerai dès que je le pourrai les choses que je veux emporter avec moi. Surtout Seth, quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas de ne pas te transformer. Tant que tu ne te transforme pas, nous serons à l'abri.

J'enlaçais Seth, récupérais la carte et le code de Jacob et courais en direction du manoir. Les gens de la tribu et de Forks trouvait le manoir magnifique. En temps normal, moi aussi j'aurais pensé la même chose, mais sachant les horreurs qu'il s'y déroulait à l'intérieur, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir du sang tacher la façade d'un blanc immaculé.

Fort heureusement pour moi, ni Jacob, ni Billy n'étaient au manoir quand j'y arrivais. J'enfilais mon stupide collier et reposais les affaires de Jacob à leur place.

J'adorerai faire porter cette merde à Jacob et moi aussi, je prendrai un malin plaisir à appuyer continuellement sur le bouton pour le voir se rouler au sol, se tordant de douleur et me suppliant d'arrêter.

Parce que pour lui j'étais son chien. Je ne méritais même pas le titre d'être humain et s'il pouvait m'appeler Wouf il le ferait.

Même si son père m'avait acheté pour que je me marie plus tard avec lui, pourquoi se comportait-il aussi méchamment ? Il aurait pu être gentil. Il l'étais avant. La seule question que je me posais continuellement était : pourquoi ?

Avant j'aurai supplié pour connaître la réponse, mais maintenant, je m'en fichais, parce que je savais que si on ne se ratait pas, nous serions loin d'eux et que le temps qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, nous serions hors de portée.

Enfin, je l'espérais.

Billy revint 30 minutes après moi et m'ordonna d'attendre le retour de Jacob pour que ce dernier puisse choisir ma robe pour le mariage et ma tenue pour le dîner de demain soir.

Je ne pouvais même pas choisir moi-même comment j'allais m'habiller. Si je ne partais pas bientôt, je ne pourrais même plus choisir quoi dire ou quoi penser, Billy et son fils s'en chargeraient pour moi.

En attendant le retour de Jacob, je commençais à rassembler le peu d'affaire que je voulais emporter avec moi. Je récupérais une petite valise et commençais à la remplir. Sur la pochette du devant je commençais par y mettre tout mes papiers.

Billy avait eu comme idée de faire refaire mon passeport il y a deux mois parce qu'il ne savait pas où Jacob voulait que nous passions notre lune de miel. Il y a deux mois cette idée m'avait dégoûtée, maintenant qu'elle pouvait me sauver la vie je la trouvais excellente.

Une fois tout mes papiers rassemblés, je mis trois livres que j'adorais, quelques nuisettes puisque c'était les seuls pyjamas que je possédais et j'avais fini par apprécier les porter pour moi mais c'était malheureusement Jacob qui en profitait. Je jetais ensuite des dessous, une paire de basket et quelques vêtements d'été. Je mis ma paire de lunette Rayban Wayfarer dans son étui, la posais à l'avant de la valise avec mes papiers et y déposais mon I-pod ainsi que son chargeur.

Je n'avais pas de téléphone. Père et fils pensaient que je n'avais besoin d'être contacté par personne, après tout, qui voudrait être ami avec moi ?

Je cachais ensuite la valise dans ma nouvelle chambre et retournais m'asseoir dans la chambre de Jacob pour attendre ce dernier. Quatre heures plus tard, il arriva et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

- N'oublie pas que demain, lors du dîner, tu devras parler et faire comme si ta vie était parfaite. Demain tu mettras cette jupe marron et le haut bustier beige avec la paire de Louboutin beige qu'on t'as acheté une fortune. Concernant le mariage de Rachel, j'irai à la cérémonie avec Leah elle au moins, elle saura me faire honneur et tu nous y rejoindra à la fin avec Sue et ce petit merdeux de Seth. Pas de bêtises parce que tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de te faire mal. Maintenant, dégage dans ta chambre et je ne veux pas te revoir avant demain soir.

Je partis en vitesse et m'étalais sur mon lit en pensant que c'était la première fois depuis des années que je n'avais pas dormis seule, même quand j'avais mes règles, même quand j'étais malade, je devais dormir à ses côtés et être toujours prête à le satisfaire.

La première fois que j'avais eu mes règles, j'avais quatorze ans et Jacob avait dit à son père que ça le gênait. A la première heure le lendemain matin, j'étais avec Billy dans la salle d'attente du gynécologue de la ville. Il m'avait posé un implant à renouveler tous les trois ans que je venais juste de faire rafraîchir et qui m'empêchait d'avoir mes règles pour le plus grand plaisir de Jacob.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabiller, ni même d'enlever mes chaussures. J'étais tellement heureuse ! Jacob s'était écarté lui-même et grâce à ça, nous aurions le temps de nous enfuir. Il fallait juste que nous assommions Sue en lui donnant une bonne dose de somnifères parce que je nous savais incapable Seth et moi de l'assommer au sens propre et il fallait à tout prix que Sue soit perçue comme une victime.

Je voyais la porte de sortie s'ouvrir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le plan se déroulait, nous ne devions pas nous rater. C'était vital et dans six jours seulement, nous serions en Italie.

Même si je savais que pour le moment, tout se déroulait parfaitement, je savais que le plus dur restait à venir.

Je savais qu'en allant en Italie je n'aurais plus que deux issues : la vie ou la mort.

.

.

.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam !

* : Les quatre interactions élémentaires universelles sont responsables des phénomènes physiques. C'est la gravitation, l'intéraction nucléaire forte, l'intéraction nucléaire faible et l'intéraction électromagnétique

Je tiens à préciser que c'est vraiment du Cherokee que vous avez lu :)

Et bien et bien, d'après vous, que vont faire Bella et Seth ? Arriveront-ils à s'échapper ?

Que feront-ils en Italie ? Survivront-ils ? Bella saura-t-elle bien se comporter pour survivre six jours ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

A l'heure où je vous parle j'ai pu profiter du lever de soleil, c'était formidable !

Affectueusement,

Mila


	5. S'évader

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey !

Je voulais vous remercier d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre dans cette aventure !

Le chapitre était prêt hier soir et au moment de l'enregistrer, mon ordinateur portable a fermé le programme, résultat, j'ai tout perdu. 6H de travail qui se sont envolés ! J'avais envie de pleurer devant l'écran hier soir ^^ Mais bon, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour :).

Je voulais aussi grandement remercier **Ellana** pour ses conseils. Ton avis a été pris en compte et j'ai essayé de m'améliorer sur ce chapitre :) Concernant les Volturi, je ne me suis pas encore penché sur leurs caractères, une chose est sûre, ils sauront punir ceux qui ont enfreints leurs lois ;)

Merci aussi à **Cristalle** Bella sera peut-être heureuse pour l'éternité qui sait ? Enfin, si elle réussi son coup … Il lui reste beaucoup d'étapes à traverser …

Un merci tout particuler à **Hyle** grâce à qui je suis tout le temps motivé ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tes reviews me touchent !

Merci pour toutes vos autres reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, si je vous ai oublié j'en suis vraiment vraiment désolé ^^

Merci aussi pour toutes vos mise en favoris et vos alertes :)

**/!\ Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez un avertissement, vous pourrez sauter la scène si vous ne voulez pas la lire /!\ **

Pour les autres, bienvenu dans l'Enfer qu'est la vie de Bella Swan …

* * *

.

.

.

_**« Parlez du Diable et le Diable viendra »**_

_**Citation Anonyme **_

.

.

.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

**J-5**

C'était la première fois depuis au moins des années que je m'éveillais sereine, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais dormis dans la chambre de Sarah et j'étais toujours habillée avec mes baskets aux pieds.

Sa chambre était le seul endroit où Jacob et Billy n'étaient jamais allés. Le seul endroit qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité, hors du temps. Même si la dernière occupante de cette chambre était morte, je savais que je ferai tout pour ne pas finir comme elle.

Quand elle avait décorée sa chambre, je pense qu'elle avait voulu créer une ambiance de paix, de sérénité. Ainsi, la chambre était peinte en vert clair et blanc avec des motifs de bambou et des mots en japonais ou chinois parsemaient les murs de la chambre. Sur tout le long du mur en face de la porte, une armoire était encastrée, mais elle était complètement vide. Le lit sur lequel j'étais étalé était un lit japonais, qui était au dessus d'un immense tapis vert clair. En face du lit, une fontaine murale était entourée de deux baies vitrées. Deux petites commodes étaient de part et d'autre du lit.

A part ces quelques meubles, la chambre était vide. A vrai dire, on avait l'impression que personne ne vivait ici. Ni dans cette pièce, ni dans le manoir entier. Ici, tout était si ... impersonnel. Il n'y avait aucune photo, aucune peinture. Rien. En fait, ce manoir était à l'image de ses propriétaires : vide et froid.

Profitant encore de mon instant de bonheur, je décidais de me lever quelques heures plus tard. J'enlevais mes chaussures et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jacob pour récupérer d'autres vêtements.

La décoration du manoir oscillait entre un style ancien et moderne, aussi entre un style assez … flou. La plupart des pièces communes étaient décorées dans un style Quileute/Indien, on trouvais des tapis en peau de bête, des coiffes ornées de plumes accrochées aux murs et les couleurs qui primaient étaient l'orange sable et le marron. La bibliothèque semblait être une pièce tout droit sortie du château de Versailles et la cuisine provenait entièrement d'un grand magasin de meuble/déco. La salle de bain de la chambre de Jacob était tout en bois, un clin d'oeil à la forêt qui entourait la réserve.

Je continuais de voler sur le tapis en direction de la chambre de Jacob. Tous les couloirs du manoir étaient recouvert de cette moquette rouge sang. Lorsqu'on marchait pied nus dans les couloirs, on pouvait sentir les longs poils de la moquette nous chatouiller les pieds. En revanche, si on se traînait dessus, elle semblait nous brûler. Les grandes baies vitrées à chaque bout du couloir permettaient au soleil de rentrer dans la maison éclairant ces murs qui me semblaient pourtant toujours si sombre et d'éclairer cette moquette qui me rappelait la couleur du sang.

Arrivée devant la porte, je respirais profondément avant de l'ouvrir. Jacob, complètement nu était étalé au milieu du lit. Les filles de la Push étaient toutes folles de lui et même s'il n'était pas mon style, j'aurai pu dire qu'il était mignon, mais sachant les horreurs dont il était capable, je ne pouvais pas le penser. Il devait atteindre les 2 mètres et il avait le teint mat des Indiens. Ses cheveux étaient très noirs et ses yeux reflétaient la noirceur de son âme. Et il était musclé. Très musclé. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque fois, il gagnait en force.

Je me faufilais dans notre dressing en face du lit, récupérais des vêtements et filais dans la douche. Me sentant en sécurité seulement lorsque le loquet était fermé. Après m'être déshabillée, j'observais ce reflet, pourtant si inconnu alors que c'était le mien. Je mesurais 1,68m très précisément. J'étais assez maigre, bien que j'avais une assez grosse poitrine et de jolies fesses. Mes cheveux étaient d'un brun au reflet roux magnifiquement ondulés et m'arrivaient jusqu'au bas de mon dos. J'avais les yeux marrons chocolats, très expressifs d'après Seth. Un visage en forme de cœur qui s'illuminait lorsque je souriais, ce qui était très rare (toujours d'après Seth, mais cet idiot n'est pas objectif). Le tout contrastait avec ma peau diaphane et j'étais l'opposé de tous les Quileutes et leur peau tanné.

Commença alors mon inspection générale. Les bleus de mon visage seraient facile à masquer avec du fond de teint, ceux de mes bras, de mon dos et de mes jambes avaient disparu.

Ma douche finie, je récupérais les recettes dans la cuisine, parce que oui, je ne cuisinais pas ce que je voulais. Je devais réaliser un cheesecake pour le dessert, la viande pour le barbecue attendait déjà dans le frigo extérieur et l'entrée se composait d'une simple salade. C'était toujours le même menu.

Je notais les ingrédients à acheter et allais à la supérette à la sortie de la réserve. Sue était à la caisse et je la saluais discrètement. Une fois tous les ingrédients dans le panier, j'allais vers la caisse pour payer et avant de partir, je demandais, toujours le plus discrètement possible à Sue de faire passer un message à Seth : Demain il devait se connecter sur la messagerie du lycée.

Lorsque je retournais au manoir, j'entamais la préparation de ce maudit repas et songeais un instant à empoisonner Jacob. Lorsque j'eus fini la cuisine et quelques autres tâches, je retournais à pas de lapin (je refusais de me comparer aux loups dorénavant) vers la chambre de Jacob. Je fis presque une danse de la joie quand je remarquais qu'il n'y avait personne.

La jupe qu'il voulait que je mette était marron taille haute et était entourée d'un voile de la même couleur transparent qui semblait voler autour de la jupe. Le haut était un simple haut bustier beige qu'il fallait mettre sans soutient-gorge. Je repris une douche et m'habillais. Je camouflais ensuite les dernières traces de la colère de Jacob en songeant que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma peau aussi … propre ? Je ne savais même pas quel mot utiliser.

Dix minutes avant l'arrivée des invités, Jacob entra comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses.

- Billy est à l'hôpital, retires un couvert. Au moindre faux pas ce soir, je te le ferai au centuple de d'habitude. Je suis très à cran Isabella, alors ne te manque pas.

Il monta se changer et redescendit pile quand ses invités sonnèrent.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me présenter aux trois hommes à l'air plutôt louche. Je dû me présenter moi-même et ils ne me rendirent pas la politesse. Je compris au cours de la soirée qu'ils négociaient pour étendre leurs trafics de drogue. Génial. Je ne participais même pas au dîner. En fait, je n'étais même pas à table. J'allais de la cuisine à Jacob et de Jacob à la cuisine. « Isabella ceci, Isabella cela », c'est ce qui rythmait ma soirée. Au moment du dessert, l'un des trois hommes demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi pointilleux ? Une vraie petite femme !

- Oh oui ! Je me sens parfois comme l'homme de la maison !

Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit de dire ça ?

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que j'entendis un verre se briser. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était celui de Jacob.

- Je vous prierais de sortir de chez moi messieurs. Nous nous verrons une autre fois pour régler nos affaires.

Il devait avoir l'air effrayant à cet instant, parce que les trois hommes s'en allèrent sans demander leurs restes. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas bougé d'un iota.

- Regarde moi Isabella. RERGARDE-MOI ! Je veux que tu vois dans mes yeux combien tu vas payer ce que tu viens de dire ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER QUI EST L'HOMME !

La peur parcourait mes veines et me glaçait le sang. Jacob se leva précipitamment de sa chaise la faisant tomber et s'approcha de moi. Il m'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux pendant que je tentais de me débattre. Pleurant et hurlant sur la douleur. Je me prenais toutes les portes qui passaient, je me cognais contre tous les escaliers, la moquette me brûlait la peau et je pensais à tous les bleus que j'aurais encore à cause de lui.

Je compris ce qu'il comptait faire au moment ou il me jeta sur le sol de sa chambre.

**/!\ Avertissement ! /!\**

J'étais toujours au sol et mon premier réflexe fût de me rouler en boule pour tenter de me protéger. Il s'approcha de moi, lentement, se délectant de ma peur, comme un prédateur se nourrissait de la peur de sa proie. Il ne prit pas la peine de détacher sa chemise et fît sauter tous les boutons. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures tout en me regardant.

- Je t'avais dis de rester sage. Mais peut importe comment tu te serais comportée ce soir, j'aurais profité de l'absence de Billy pour utiliser ton corps. Il m'a empêché pendant trop longtemps de faire ce que bon me semblait avec toi, mais TU ES A MOI ! TU ENTENDS CA ?! A **MOI** !

A chaque fois qu'il hurlait je tremblais et me repliait sur moi-même espérant disparaître. Il attrapa une cravate qui traînait à ses pieds et m'attrapa les mains. Son toucher me brûlait et je tentais de me débattre, en vain. Il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi et je ne faisais que me fatiguer et me faire mal.

- Une vraie petite sauvageonne. J'aime les tigresses.

Il noua la cravate tellement fort autour de mes poignets que je commençais à sentir mes doigts s'engourdir. Je hurlais tellement fort qu'il attrapa une deuxième cravate pour me bâillonner.

- FERME-LA ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE TA PUTAIN DE VOIX ! Hurla-t-il en me giflant plusieurs fois d'affilé.

Mes joues qui devaient être très rouge étaient parsemées de mes larmes. Je pleurais pour tout ce que j'avais perdu dans ma vie. Je pleurais pour ce que j'allais perdre ce soir.

Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon en même temps, exposant sa virilité tendue à bloc alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me violer. Je réalisais avec une grande horreur qu'il était profondément excité par ce qu'il allait faire. J'avais envie de vomir rien que d'avoir réalisé ça. Il malaxa mes seins tellement fort qu'ils me faisaient extrêmement mal. J'étais même sûre que j'allais retrouver la marque de ses mains dessus. Il remonta ensuite ma jupe et déchira ma culotte en essayant de la retirer.

Il récupéra un préservatif dans son jean, l'enfila sur son membre et s'approcha de moi. Je fermais mes jambes et les serrais le plus fort possible essayant vainement de me sortir de cette situation. Il ricana et m'écarta les jambes sans le moindre effort.

Il se présenta ensuite à l'entrée de mon intimité et me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie, sans douceur. Il me pénétra brutalement et je brûlais de douleur à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il brisa mon hymen et que du sang se répandit sur les draps, il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de s'enfoncer en moi. Il commença ensuite ses va-et-viens, gémissant de plaisir de plus en plus fort, pendant que je hurlais ma peine, ma souffrance, ma tristesse, sans que personne n'entende.

- C'EST MOI L'HOMME ! TU N'EST QUE DE LA MERDE, JE **SUIS **L'HOMME !

Quand il atteignit l'orgasme, il me frappa en continuant de hurler qu'il était l'homme, qu'il dominait, qu'il avait le pouvoir.

- Je vais aller me dégourdir les pattes. J'espère que tu as retenu la leçon. En passant, je ne veux pas voir ta sale gueule au mariage de Rachel, tu resteras enfermée ici. Sache que je te punirais comme ça désormais, c'était amusant, dit-il tout en jetant le préservatif et en sortant de la chambre.

**/!\ Fin de l'avertissement /!\**

Je ne bougeais pas de toute la nuit, baignant dans mon sang avec seulement mes yeux pour pleurer. Je pleurais parce que je voyais mon unique porte de sortie se refermer brutalement. J'avais horriblement mal.

La douleur continuait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur et lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, j'eus l'impression qu'il cessa de battre. Ce soir, mon cœur était mort. Jacob m'avait prit mon corps en plus de toutes les autres choses qu'il m'avait enlevées.

* * *

**J-4**

Lorsque le soleil se leva, j'eus une pensée pour Seth. Son visage souriant apparut devant mes yeux et ça eut le don de me faire réagir. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser abattre pour Seth et aussi pour ne plus jamais revivre ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ce soir.

Je me levais lentement, agissant comme si je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. Je changeais les draps, effaçant ainsi les dernières traces de son crime. J'allais dans la salle de bain et observais mon corps dans le miroir. Il était couvert de marques. Mes jambes étaient pleines des brûlures qu'elles avaient engendrées en se frottant à la moquette, du sang séché s'étalait sur mes cuisses. Mon visage et mon cou était couvert de bleus comme d'habitude. Les mains de Jacob avaient marqués mes seins et mes épaules. Je restais près de deux heures sous la douche, essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il m'avait fait et me concentrais sur un autre plan.

En sortant de la salle de bain, j'allais chercher l'ordinateur et me connectais sur le site du lycée. J'entrais mes identifiants _SwanB _ainsi que mon mot de passe _nntmmt._ La page chargea et je cliquais sur l'icône de Seth pour démarrer une conversation.

_Bella Swan – 8h25_

_Besoin urgent de te parler. Rdv à l'endroit habituel maintenant._

_Seth Clearwater – 8h25_

_Je me met en chemin._

Je me déconnectais, effaçais l'historique comme toujours et reposais l'ordinateur comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé. Je descendis ensuite à la cuisine pour prendre un sac poubelle. Je remontais dans ma chambre et fourrai ma valise dans le sac poubelle. Avant de sortir, je pensais à noter les références du système de sécurité sur un bout de papier. Je récupérais les autres vraies poubelles et sortit par la porte de derrière.

Billy n'était toujours pas rentré et avec un peu de chance, il était mort.

Je jetais toutes les poubelles dans la benne et me dirigeais vers la falaise. Aucun Quileute ne venait ici parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était un endroit qui portait malheur. Ça m'arrangeait en soit, parce que Seth et moi adorions cet endroit. J'arrivais la première et en profitais pour reposer mon esprit. En écoutant les vagues venir mourir contre les rochers de la falaise, j'avais l'impression de sentir le feu rallumer mon corps, la terre me renforcer, l'air apaiser mon esprit et l'eau me laver de tout. J'étais en symbiose avec les éléments.

Lorsque j'entendis le pas léger de Seth, je me levais et me lançais dans un monologue pour l'empêcher de me questionner.

- Le plan a encore changé. Jacob ne veut pas que je viennes au mariage, alors sur ce papier c'est les références du système de sécurité, cherches sur internet, demande à des personnes que tu connais comment on pourrait la désactiver. Avant ce soir, il faut que tu ailles fouiller dans la benne derrière le manoir pour récupérer ma valise. Elle est dans le seul sac poubelle qui n'est pas fermé. La suite du plan de change pas. N'oublies pas de donner des somnifères à Sue.

- Be...Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais ?

- Il … Il … Il m'...a vio...lé.

Voilà. Je l'avais dis. Il m'a violé. Le dire rendait cet acte encore plus réel, mais je me concentrais rapidement sur autre chose pour ne pas perdre pied. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Seth pour le voir au bord de la transformation.

- Non Seth ! Si tu te transformes, c'en est fini !

Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de se maîtriser, mais sa colère prenait le pas sur tout. Alors dans un élan de pur folie je l'admets, je me jetais dans ses bras, espérant que ma proximité le calmerait, sinon je récolterais une autre marque de plus. Après plusieurs minutes, je ne savais plus si je m'accrochais à lui ou si il s'accrochait à moi. C'était comme si nous étions tous les deux les raisons de survivre de l'autre. Seth se calma peu à peu et arrêta de trembler au bout d'un moment.

- Je dois rentrer, reste connecté sur le tchat et je viendrais dès que possible.

Seth acquiesça et s'assit sur un rocher pendant que je rebroussais chemin vers le manoir. La Push pouvait être qualifié de magnifique. Un village perdu entre océan et forêt, mais encore une fois, en sachant ce qu'il s'y passait et les gens qui y vivaient je ne pouvais pas trouver cet endroit beau parce qu'il était synonyme d'enfer pour moi. C'était ma prison dorée.

* * *

**J-3**

Aujourd'hui, je me mis à penser à Dieu. Je n'avais jamais été réellement croyante, mais j'adressais aujourd'hui une prière à Dieu pour lui dire à quel point je le détestais de m'avoir abandonné aux mains de ces monstres. Je lui adressais enfin une deuxième prière pour lui demander pourquoi de tels monstres vivaient sur Terre et enfin une troisième et dernière prière pour lui dire que je le détestais de nouveau.

Je me connectais ensuite pour demander à Seth si il avait trouvé quelque chose.

_Bella Swan – 14h19 _

_T'as trouvé quelque chose Nvdaeghi_ _? __**(N/A : Soleil en Cherokee) **_

_Seth Clearwater – 14h19 _

_:) Rien du tout sur Internet, je doute que les gens vont t'expliquer comme désactiver un système de sécurité. J'ai contacté mon cousin de Chicago qui bosse dans l'électronique, avec un peu de chance j'aurais une réponse demain, sinon je briserai une fenêtre. _

_Bella Swan – 14h21 _

_Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas là._

Je me déconnectais ensuite, effaçais l'historique et reposais l'ordinateur à sa place. Ma vie se résumait à répéter les mêmes gestes.

Toujours aucun signe de Jacob ou de Billy et c'était tant mieux.

* * *

**J-2**

_Bella Swan – 12h37_

_Toujours rien ?_

_Seth Clearwater – 12h37 _

_Mon cousin m'a tout expliqué et il a eut la gentillesse de joindre des schémas à ses explications, il te suffira de tout apprendre pas cœur ! Je suis en train de te transférer les fichiers. _

_Bella Swan – 12h38_

_Tu es le meilleur Seth ! _

_Seth Clearwater – 12h38 _

_Je sais, je sais. Tiens bon sœurette, plus qu'un jour . Toujours aucun signe des tali asgaya ? **(N/A : Deux hommes) **_

_Bella Swan – 12h39 _

_Ils sont allés rendre visite à Satan. _

_Seth Clearwater – 12h40_

_Fais pas la maligne ! Fais attention à toi._

Après avoir appris les explications qui me permettraient de sortir d'ici, je fermais la page et je reproduisais les mêmes gestes : j'effaçais l'historique et reposais l'ordinateur. Je ne voulais pas laisser de trace.

Jacob et Billy rentrèrent vers 20h. Il était pas encore mort celui-là et il avait dû rentrer pour le mariage demain. Toute la nuit je me repassais en boucle les explications du cousin de Seth. Je m'endormis en me disant que demain, mon avenir et celui de Seth se jouerait.

* * *

**J-1**

Ce jour-là, je me réveillais à 17h et heureusement que je m'étais réveillé à cette heure-là ! C'était parfait ! Billy et Jacob partaient à 17h30 et la cérémonie débutait à 18h. Il nous faudrait une demi heure pour sortir de Forks et une heure et demi de plus pour atteindre l'aéroport de Seattle. Ça allait marcher. Il **fallait** que ça marche.

Je me levais, enfilais une paire de Converse noire, un jean skinny noir, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir et je tentais de me comporter comme d'habitude, alors qu'à l'intérieur j'étais réellement excitée, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à notre possible réussite.

Bien sur, quand je vis Jacob, je feignais plus de jouer la morte ; j'étais réellement morte. Quand je le vis me sourire de manière aussi perverse, je me rappelais la façon dont il avait tué mon cœur ce soir-là.

A 17h30 ils s'en allèrent en activant le système de sécurité, me laissant seule. Je ne perdais pas une seconde de plus et je courrais vers l'ordinateur pour envoyer un message à Seth.

_Bella Swan – 17h31 _

_Prête. _

_Seth Clearwater – 17h31_

_J'ai déjà étalé Sue dans le salon, la voiture a le plein et est prête, on attend plus que toi. _

_Bella Swan – 17h32_

_Fais la chauffer, j'arrive. _

Je me déconnectais, effaçais l'historique et je me ruais sur la boîte à outils de Billy pour récupérer une pince. Après avoir trouvé une pince, je me dirigeais vers l'alarme, le cœur battant et enlevais le boîtier.

L'adrénaline qui courrait dans mon corps me gardait concentrée sur mon objectif. Derrière ces portes se trouvait ma liberté. Il **fallait **que je réussisse. Je pouvais sentir le sang pulser dans mes veines et j'étais pratiquement sûre que si j'observais mes poignets, je pourrais voir le sang se propager dans mon corps à une vitesse ahurissante.

Je m'arrêtais un instant après avoir enlevé le boîtier et je regardais un petit moment les fils de différentes couleurs devant moi. Je repérais rapidement le fil vert, puis le jaune et les coupais en même temps comme me l'avait enseigné les schémas du cousin de Seth. _**(N/A : Bon, je m'y connais pas du tout, mais on va faire comme si hein ^^)**_.

Puis plus rien.

Le silence.

Silence seulement perturbé par les battements désordonnés de mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait jaillir hors de ma poitrine ou imploser.

Je me suis dis que j'avais coupé les mauvais fils, que tout était fichu, avant d'entre le bip qui indiquait que l'alarme était hors service, le plus beau son de toute ma vie : le son de la liberté. Je relâchais tout l'air que j'avais retenu inconsciemment et j'écoutais mon cœur battre une dernière fois pour la liberté.

Je jetais la pince par terre et me dirigeais vers la porte de derrière avant de courir comme une dératée vers la maison de Seth.

Le vent qui soulevait mes cheveux dans ma course murmurait un mot au creux de mes oreilles : _**liberté**_.

* * *

.

.

.

_**To be continued …**_

.

.

.

Ne me haïssez pas, fallait bien que je coupe quelque part ^^

La suite donc, au prochain épisode.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Mila


	6. Sur le fil

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais juste vous dire quelque chose.

Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier les quelques 2,300 personnes qui suivent mon histoire. C'est super bizarre de se dire que vous êtes autant de personnes venant du monde entier à lire ce que j'écris ^^ Comme vous le savez, je passe mes nuits à vous écrire ces chapitres pour vous livrer la suite le plus vite possible. C'est plus ou moins 6h de travail et je ne reçois aucun salaire pour ça. Le seul revenu que je perçois c'est vos reviews et réaliser que vous êtes autant à suivre mon histoire et que tellement peu de personnes laissent de reviews ça me blesse un peu. Bien sur, le principal pour moi c'est que vous aimiez mon histoire, mais une petite review fait toujours plaisir et motive toujours un peu plus. Au moins, je saurais réellement ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, si vous l'aimez, si vous avez des conseils, … Je veux même savoir si elle ne vous plaît pas ! Mais je veux savoir quelque chose donc soyez sympas ;)

**Ellana :** J'avoue c'était pas cool, mais j'ai tous les droits MUHAHAHA :) (C'était mon rire maléfique). Même moi en relisant le chapitre je me suis dit que c'était sadique de couper là, mais bon ;) Concernant la scène de son viol, j'étais pas très à l'aise de la décrire du coup j'ai essayé de trouver un équilibre et je pense avoir réussi. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour les descriptions et je promets d'en rajouter plus souvent, merci beaucoup pour le conseil :) Je suis ravie que tu aimes le caractère de ma Bella, je veux qu'elle soit une battante ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre :).

Merci à **Crystalle, LIA, marniie et Kyssou** et à ma lectrice d'honneur, j'ai nommé *roulements de tambours***** : **hyle** **!**

Je dédis particulièrement ce chapitre à **hyle** et **Ellana**. La première pour être juste géniale et la seconde pour m'avoir aidé à m'améliorer :) Merci !

* * *

.

.

.

_**« La liberté est un choix »**_

_**Jean Paul Sartre**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre précédent :**

Le silence.

Silence seulement perturbé par les battements désordonnés de mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait jaillir hors de ma poitrine ou imploser.

Je me suis dis que j'avais coupé les mauvais fils, que tout était fichu, avant d'entre le bip qui indiquait que l'alarme était hors service, le plus beau son de toute ma vie : le son de la liberté. Je relâchais tout l'air que j'avais retenu inconsciemment et j'écoutais mon cœur battre une dernière fois pour la liberté.

Je jetais la pince par terre et me dirigeais vers la porte de derrière avant de courir comme une dératée vers la maison de Seth.

Le vent qui soulevait mes cheveux dans ma course murmurait un mot au creux de mes oreilles : _****__**liberté**_.

**POV Bella :**

J'atteignis la maison de Seth moins d'une minute plus tard et j'allais directement vers la voiture. Seth était déjà au volant, le moteur était déjà en marche alors je fonçais vers le côté passager. A peine la porte fermée que Seth démarra en trombe, pendant que j'essayais de retrouver une respiration normale.

- On a réussi Seth ! Criai-je dans la voiture, avec un immense sourire, le premier depuis très longtemps.

- Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Tu pourras crier victoire quand nous serons sortis de Forks dans 25 minutes. Dit-il le regard vissé sur la route.

Seth était habillé tout en noir comme moi, histoire de passer inaperçu. La voituré de Sue était rouge pétard, mais on n'avait pas le temps de la repeindre.

- T'as raison, mais je suis tellement fébrile ! Comment ça se fait que la vieille voiture de Sue roule aussi vite ?

- J'ai amélioré le moteur histoire qu'on puisse s'échapper plus vite, dit-il avec un sourire fier.

Je savais que Seth était aussi extatique que moi, peut-être même plus, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas trop hurler de joie de peur que quelque chose foire. Pas grave, pour le moment, je pouvais être contente pour deux, il se rattraperait plus tard.

Nous continuâmes de rouler dans Forks, toujours dans un silence total. On pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air, l'angoisse qui nous prenait aux tripes. Nous étions si proche du but, nous allions nous sortir de là.

- A quelle heure est notre avion ? Demandais-je.

- Dans une heure et demi, dit-il.

- QUOI ?! Mais on y arrivera jamais ! C'est l'heure à laquelle on est censé atteindre Seattle !

- C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai amélioré le moteur de la voiture grâce à l'argent de ce timbré et que je roulerai comme un fou dès lors qu'on aura quitté cette bourgade de malheur. Si je vois qu'on est trop en retard, j'appellerais l'hôtesse à qui j'ai promis 5,000$ pour faire retarder l'avion.

Je me détendis tout de suite en comprenant que Seth avait tout prévu. Notre plan était orchestré à la minute près, ce qui signifiait aussi que nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur.

Seth continuait de rouler à une allure normale pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, surtout que l'église était située en face du poste de police et qu'il y avait un feu rouge juste devant. A 500 mètres du feu rouge, je passais à l'arrière et me cachais sous une couverture, noire elle aussi. Seth me signifia qu'on nous étions au feu rouge et que Jacob était devant l'église et qu'il le regardait. Je me tendis instantanément, l'angoisse me glaçant le sang.

Ca y est. C'était fini, il avait tout compris, nous étions fichus.

- C'est bon, il est rentré dans l'église.

J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Je n'avais pas l'impression de jouer ma vie. Je **jouais **ma vie, mon avenir, mon destin. Je voulais être dépendante de mes choix, posséder mon corps et pouvoir dire et faire ce que je voulais. Je voulais **vivre**.

- CA Y EST ! ON EST SORTIT DE FORKS ! Hurla Seth.

Je criais de joie avec lui et repassais à l'avant. Je n'étais jamais allé aussi de loin de toute ma vie ! A vrai dire, je ne connaissais même pas réellement Forks ! A part la banque, la supérette et un ou deux parcs, la ville dans laquelle j'avais grandis m'était totalement inconnue.

Je m'observais dans le rétroviseur intérieur et une fois de plus, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Bien sur, je savais que c'était moi, mais la fille que je regardais en cet instant précis était si heureuse ! D'habitude, ses yeux ne brillaient pas autant alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils semblaient refléter à quel point la joie les avait envahi. Malgré la tonne de bleus qui recouvrait son visage et qu'elle avait tenté de masquer sous une couche épaisse de fond de teint, sa peau semblait plus lumineuse. Même ses lèvres et ses joues semblaient plus roses, comme si elles revenaient à la vie. Et cette fille-là, c'était moi.

Je reprenais possession de mon être.

Il était temps que je reprennes ma vie en main, que je me battes pour ce que je voulais et que je ne me laisse pas abattre.

Parole de Bella Swan, j'allais me reprendre et je reviendrai pour me venger.

J'allumais la radio et _Freedom _d'Anthony Hamilton envahit la voiture. _**(N/A : C'est une chanson tirée du film Django que je vous conseille d'écouter).**_

_**Felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders**_

_Je me sentais comme si le poids du monde était sur mes épaules_

_**Should I break or retreat and then return ?**_

_Devrais-je m'arrêter ou reculer et ensuite revenir ?_

_**Facing the fear that the truth, I discover**_

_En faisait face à la peur de découvrir la vérité_

_**No telling how, all these will work out**_

_Je ne sais comment tout ça va marcher_

_**But I've come to far to go back now**_

_Mais je suis venu de trop loin pour faire marche arrière_

Cette chanson me parlait tellement ! Je vivais avec le poids du monde et une épée de Damoclès constamment au dessus de ma tête depuis ma naissance, mais je n'avais jamais lâché prise, même pendant les moments de doutes, même pendant les moments de peur, de faiblesse, je m'étais toujours battue, pleine d'une hargne jusqu'alors inconnue.

_**I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom**_

_Je suis à la recherche de la liberté, la liberté_

_**And to find it cost me everything I have**_

_Et pour la trouver, ça m'a coûtait tout ce que j'avais_

_**Well I am looking for freedom, looking for freedom**_

_Oui je suis à la recherche de la liberté, à la recherche de la liberté_

_**And to find it, may take eveything I have**_

_Et pour la trouver, ça pourrait me prendre tout ce que j'ai_

Le prix de la liberté était cher payé. Ils m'avaient tout prit, mais pour être libre, j'étais prête à vendre mon âme. Parce qu'en fait, j'avais compris que la liberté n'avait pas de prix et qu'il fallait constamment se battre pour l'obtenir. Voilà des années que je me bats pour l'obtenir et je peux presque la toucher des doigts. En l'ayant touché d'aussi près et alors que j'étais à deux doigts de l'atteindre, je savais que je me battrais toujours pour avoir le choix. Pour ressentir encore cette sensation.

_**I know all too well it don't come easy **_

_Je ne sais que trop bien que tout ne viens pas facilement_

_**The chains of the world they seem to movin' tight**_

_Les chaînes du monde semblent se déplacer solidement_

_**I try to walk around if I'm stumbling so come **_

_J'essaye de marcher mais si je trébuche, viens_

_**Tryin to get up but the doubt is so strong**_

_J'essaye de me lever mais le doute est trop fort _

_**There's gotta be a winning in my bones **_

_Il doit y avoir un gagnant dans mes os_

Je savais plus que tout que rien ne venait facilement, mais j'avais attendu toute ma vie pour me libérer, d'abord de mes parents et ensuite de Billy et Jacob. Ma vie semblait changer après avoir suivit le même schéma pendant 17 ans.

_**I'm looking for freedom, looking for freedom**_

_Je suis à la recherche de la liberté, à la recherche de la liberté_

_**And to find it cost me everything I have**_

_Et pour la trouver, ça m'a coûtait tout ce que j'avais_

_**Well I'm looking for freedom, I'm looking for freedom**_

_Oui, je suis à la recherche de la liberté, je suis à la recherche de la liberté_

_**And to find it, may take everything I have**_

_Et pour la trouver, ça pourrait me prendre tout ce que j'ai_

Le prix de cet enfermement avait été trop dur à payer. Ils m'avaient pris tout ce que j'avais, m'avaient donné l'illusion que je possédais encore quelque chose pour me l'enlever encore par la suite, c'était un cercle vicieux. Je savais que dorénavant, je n'avais plus rien à perdre et c'est ce qui rendait un être humain, ou n'importe qui d'autres dangereux.

_**Oh not givinp up there's always been hard, so hard**_

_Oh, ne pas abandonner, ça a toujours été dur, si dur_

_**But If I do the thanks lase the way I won't get far**_

_Mais si je demande grâce, je n'irais pas loin_

Si j'étais encore vivante aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à Seth. Il m'avait maintenu en vie. A mon arrivée au manoir, je vivais du mieux que je pouvais, développant une haine et une rancœur sans nom envers mes géniteurs alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Plus le temps passait, plus ma haine et ma rancœur étaient dirigées vers les Black et moins je vivais : la mort s'approchait. Lorsque j'ai connu Seth, j'ai trouvé une alternative : la survie. Je ne vivais plus réellement, mais j'essayais de me maintenir en vie.

_**Mmh, life hasn't been very kind to me lately **_

_Mmh, la vie n'a pas vraiment été tendre avec moi dernièrement_

_**But I suppose it's a push from moving on **_

_Mais je suppose que c'est un coup dur pour me booster à aller de l'avant_

_**In time the sun's gonna shine on me nicely**_

_Maintenant le soleil va briller sur moi agréablement_

_**Sudden tells me 'cause things are coming**_

_Soudainement en me disant que des choses vont se produire _

_**And I ain't gonna not believe **_

_Et je ne le croirais pas_

Je jure que ce mec avait écrit cette chanson pour moi.

J'avais dû énerver les Dieux le jour de ma naissance, parce que la vie ne m'avait apporter qu'un seul et unique cadeau : Seth. J'ai dû essuyer les coups, encaisser les insultes, passer outre les humiliations et les rabaissements, j'avais dû occulter tant de fois les mains de Jacob sur mon corps, la souffrance que les décharges électriques m'infligeaient, les punitions, quand ils me privaient de nourrir ou qu'ils m'enfermaient dans la cave pendant plusieurs jours. J'avais du survivre à tant de choses. Mais ça avait forgé mon caractère, j'avais appris à me battre pour survivre. La timide Bella avait laissé place à une rebelle qui avait était muselée pendant 17 ans et qui ne cherchait plus qu'à s'exprimer. Avant, je n'avais aucune perspective d'avenir, aucune attentes particulière parce que je n'avais pas d'avenir, je n'étais même pas assurée d'avoir un lendemain, je survivais au jour le jour, mais maintenant, je voulais aller de l'avant et découvrir la vie. Découvrir tout ce dont on m'a privé toute ma vie.

Il était temps que je commence à être le propre écrivain de mon histoire. La propre maîtresse de mon destin.

- Toi aussi tu as l'impression qu'elle raconte ta vie ? Demande doucement Seth.

J'acquiesçai avant de voir Seth se tendre subitement. Je pouvais sentir son stresse et son angoisse et il se mit à rouler plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Seth ? Demandais-je, partageant son état.

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, j'entendis un moteur rugir. Je reconnaîtrais ce moteur entre mille. C'était la voiture de sport de Jacob. Bien que je ne connaissais pas la marque de sa voiture, je savais une chose : elle allait vite. **Très **vite.

- Jacob nous poursuit. Accroches-toi bien Bella, je vais foncer.

.

.

.

The end !

Non je déconne :p

**POV Jacob :**** _(N/A : Me haïssez pas pour vous plonger dans la tête du méchant) _**

Laisser cette petite merde toute seule à la maison alors que personne n'y était et que toute la réserve assistait au mariage de Rachel ne m'inspirait pas confiance du tout.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais dès l'instant où je croisais le regard de Leah, plus rien ne comptait. Je m'étais imprégné de Leah il y a deux jours, mais je continuais de m'amuser avec mon jouet. Après tout, papa l'avait payé une fortune, autant amortir son investissement, non ? D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il l'avait aussi cher alors qu'elle ne valait même pas un dollar à mes yeux. Il s'était fait arnaqué.

Après avoir fait des folies avec le corps de cette idiote d'Isabella, j'étais allé retrouver ma meute et j'avais vu dans les yeux de Leah le bonheur absolu. Dès l'instant où je croisais son regard, j'eus l'impression que son bonheur était devenu mon objectif principal. Elle était parfaite, je l'avais toujours considérée comme tel, je voulais me marier avec elle, mais mon père avait acheté cette … chose et je devais la supporter. Au fil des années, je pouvais de moins en moins voir son visage. La seule chose qui m'intéressait chez elle, c'était son corps. Elle était _très _ bien foutue et j'avais enfin pu en profiter. Je me forçais à penser à autre chose pour ne pas avoir une trique d'enfer.

Je la traitais comme une moins que rien, comme une sous-merde, je me demandais même pourquoi elle était née, je la pensais idiote, mais je l'avais grandement sous-estimée. Quand nous étions partis avec mon père, je lui avais fait part de mes doutes, mais il m'avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente rien que pour désactiver le système de sécurité.

_Pas si elle reçoit de l'aide, _me souffla ma conscience.

Mais mon père avait sûrement raison donc je n'y prêtais plus attention. Avant d'aller à l'église, nous allions saluer les policiers, histoire de voir si notre investissement allait bon train, puis nous traversâmes la rue.

Au moment où j'avais vu ce petit merdeux de Seth Clearwater dans la voiture, je savais que quelque chose clochait, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Puis j'eus l'illumination. _Sue. _Ou était Sue ? Cette vieille peau qui s'occupait de ce petit con était censée se pointer avec lui. Je rentrais donc dans l'église pour voir si elle était déjà là.

Je cherchais partout. Je demandais à tout le monde, mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Mon pressentiment devint encore plus fort quand je constatais que Seth était partit et qu'il ne s'était garé nul part. Je sautais alors dans ma voiture en expliquant en quelque mots la situation à mon père et à Leah et retournais au manoir, vérifier si cette conne était toujours là.

Dieu que je la détestais.

Arrivée devant le manoir et à peine la porte ouverte, je savais qu'elle n'était plus là. Le boîtier de l'alarme pendait et les fils étaient coupés. Elle s'était échappée et il l'avait aidé.

J'allais les tuer. Tous les deux.

Je passais ensuite par la cabane de la vieille Sue et la trouvais étalée dans son salon. Ils l'avaient assommée pour pouvoir partir. Elle n'était pas si bête que ça la vieille, elle avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Je la laissais étalée au milieu de son salon et fonçais vers le poste de police.

Le shérif me reçut immédiatement.

- ELLE S'EST ENFUIE ! CETTE PETITE GARCE S'EST ENFUIE ! RATTRAPEZ-LA LA SALOPE ! Hurlais-je, ma haine et mon dégoût envers elle prenant le dessus.

Je pouvais voir le shérif transpirer devant moi. Aies peur. J'étais tellement excité de voir la peur dans les yeux des gens. Je me sentais encore plus puissant.

- Le pro...problème ...Black, c...c'e...st q...que si el...le a q...uittée l...a v...ille, on n...ne peut r...ien faire, ce n'...est pl...plus de notr...notre juridiction.

Soit effrayé, parce que je vais te tuer et Forks aura un autre shérif. Connard. Je me fichais des lois et il allait vite le comprendre. Je faisais partit des gens qui étaient née au-dessus de tout, des gens supérieur, qui surpassait les lois et les petits fonctionnaires minables comme l'homme devant moi qui transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Je l'attrapais par le col et le collais contre le mur.

- Très bien, susurrai-je, je ne veux voir aucune voiture de police, aucun radar sur la route. Je vais moi-même m'occuper de tout ça.

Je sortis du commissariat et traversais la rue une nouvelle fois pour aller voir mon père. La cérémonie avait commencée, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était retrouver cette pute et la tuer. Et tuer cet enfoiré de Clearwater. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à Leah tellement j'étais concentré sur ma mission, alors qu'elle était censée être plus importante que tout.

- Elle s'est enfuie et les flics ne peuvent rien parce qu'elle a quitté Forks et que c'est hors de leur juridiction. Ce fils de pute de Clearwater l'a aidée et ils s'enfuient ensemble.

- Retrouve-les et tue-les. Si Sue les a aidé, tue-la aussi.

- Non, ils l'ont assommés, elle ne faisait pas partie de leurs plans.

Il hocha la tête et je sautais de mon siège pour sortir de là. Plus je perdais de temps ici, plus elle prenait de l'avance. Je voulais l'étouffer avec ses cheveux, je voulais lui arracher les yeux et lui couper la langue, je voulais la voir agoniser, baignant dans son sang. Je voulais la tuer. Je la haïssais et ma haine était viscérale. Mû par cette aversion et cette rage sans limite, je montais dans ma Porsche 911 et empruntais la seule route qui permettait de quitter Forks, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Si il était déjà trop tard, je continuerais de les chercher. Je les traquerais jusqu'au bout du monde et je ne trouverais la paix qu'avant de les avoir tués tous les deux.

**POV Bella :**

J'avais touché la liberté de si près.

Le vent n'avait pas le même goût quand on était libre, on avait l'impression que le soleil nous brûlait plus quand on était libre. Quand on était libre, on ressentait toute la vie autour de nous.

Je voyais tout mes rêves s'effondrer. On allait mourir, on allait tout perdre.

Je sentis quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues en réalisant que Seth allait peut-être mourir à cause de moi si Jacob nous rattrapait.

- BELLA ! Réagis ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelles ! Arrête de paniquer, on va s'en sortir ! Maintenant écoutes-moi, soulève ce couvercle devant le levier de vitesse et appuies sur le bouton bleu.

Je me repris immédiatement tout en écoutant les ordres de Seth.

Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas lâcher prise alors que tout n'était pas encore perdu, mais ma raison m'avait lâché quand elle avait vu Jacob se rapprocher dangereusement de nous.

Dès que j'appuyais sur le bouton que Seth m'avait indiqué, je me retrouvais plaquée contre mon siège, avec l'affreuse impression que mes organes n'étaient pas à la bonne place.

Si je trouvais que la voiture allait vite avant, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle ne touchait même plus la route, qu'elle volait. Heureusement que j'aimais la vitesse, sinon je crois que j'aurais pu mourir de peur.

- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, c'est du Nitro. Ça permet aux voitures d'aller extrêmement vite. J'ai prévu plusieurs bouteilles au cas où quelque chose comme ça se produirait, dit-il avec un sourire fier.

- T'ES GENIAL SETH ! On va s'en sortir !

- Bien sur, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Bella ! En plus, on est presque arrivés, plus que dix minutes.

L'excitation qui courait dans mes veines rendait mon corps extrêmement chaud, c'était la chaleur de l'adrénaline et accessoirement celle d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque aussi. Un instant je nous pensais libre, puis je à ma mort prochaine et l'instant d'après je me revoyais libre. C'était un gros choc émotionnel.

Seth ne quittait pas la route des yeux et moi je ne quittais le rétroviseur que pour jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. 19H21. Nous allions arriver juste à temps.

Je me sentais plus sereine à mesure que je voyais la voiture de Jacob s'éloigner, devenir un simple point noir pour disparaître entièrement ensuite.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Seth se gara rapidement sur le parking de l'aéroport et nous sortîmes de la voiture, récupérâmes nos valises en faisant le plus vite possible, surtout quand on entendis le moteur de la voiture de Jacob rugir au bout de la rue.

Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur de l'aéroport qui grouillait de monde et personne ne remarqua notre trouble. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à être rouge (enfin, plus moi que Seth) et à courir dans tous les sens bagages à la main et le peu de gens qui nous observaient (voir un Indien de presque deux mètres et aussi large qu'une armoire c'est pas courant) devaient penser que nous allions manquer notre avion. Je suivis Seth vers le terminal 4 et je me tournais un instant vers l'entrée de l'aéroport quand je croisais le regard de Jacob qui venait juste de pénétrer dans le hall noir de monde.

Dans ses yeux, toujours cette même folie meurtrière et quelque chose d'encore plus fort que la haine, mais qu'est-ce qui était plus fort que la haine ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette question, ni même de réfléchir à la réponse que Seth m'attrapa par le bras et se mit à courir. Bien sur, vu sa taille, on ne pouvait pas simplement espérer se fondre dans la masse et je vis Jacob nous suivre.

Arrivés devant le comptoir mon cœur battait à tout rompre tandis que j'observais l'hôtesse faire l'aller-retour entre mon passeport et moi. Seth était déjà passé et m'attendais derrière la vitre. Je pouvais sentir mes poils se dresser, je savais que Jacob approchait, quand enfin, l'hôtesse me fit un sourire en me rendant mon passeport et en me faisant signe d'avancer.

C'était fini.

Jacob ne pouvait plus nous suivre maintenant et surtout, il ne pouvait pas savoir où nous allions puisque quatorze vols étaient prévus pour ce terminal. Certains allaient en Russie, d'autres en France, d'autres encore allaient vers le Brésil, l'Italie, l'Angleterre, … La voiture que nous avions loués, nous devions la rendre à Berne (Suisse) mais ce n'était pas notre destination.

Je ne me détendis pas jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assis sur nos sièges. Je vérifiais que Jacob n'était pas dans l'avion, ignorant les regards des autres passagers qui devaient sûrement me prendre pour une folle, mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais vécue seule du moment de ma naissance jusqu'à mes quatre ans. Ensuite, pendant treize ans, **treize putain d'années**, j'ai vécu enfermée dans le pire des Enfers où j'avais subit mille et une torture et aujourd'hui je venais d'échapper à une mort certaine pour me diriger vers une mort incertaine. Alors, ils pouvaient me prendre pour une folle, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

Je retournais m'asseoir à côté de Seth qui observait Seattle, un sourire d'enfant plaqué sur son visage. Lui aussi je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.

- Dis-le maintenant. On a tué l'ours, alors vend la peau, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

- On a réussi Seth, on est libre, chuchotais-je moi aussi avec un sourire.

Assise confortablement dans mon siège de première classe, je profitais moi aussi de la vue. D'ici je pouvais apercevoir une grande tour avec une sorte de soucoupe volante au dessus que Seth appela la Space Needle. Je n'avais jamais vu Seattle alors Seth en profita pour me la décrire et me montrer certain bâtiments jusqu'à ce que nous soyons très haut dans le ciel pour distinguer quoi que ce soit autre que des tâches noires.

Quelques mois plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je réussirais à quitter Jacob, Forks, Seattle et encore moins les États-Unis. Je n'aurais même jamais pensé voir autre chose que Forks ! Je ne me serais jamais imaginé visiter Seattle ou sortir de ma ville. Je ne voyais ça que dans mes rêves les plus fous et encore, je me forçais à rêver d'autre chose parce que j'avais peur que Jacob ne ruine encore plus ces espoirs.

Je laissais derrière moi cet affreux cauchemar pour me concentrer vers l'avenir qui s'offrait à moi. Mais encore une fois, je savais que cet avenir était très précaire et qu'il dépendrait de la décision de ceux que nous allions voir. Parce que je savais qu'il n'existait qu'un seul endroit au monde où nous serions en sécurité, qu'il n'existait qu'un seul endroit où **ils **ne me pensaient pas capable d'aller alors que c'était là que nous allions, la ville qui scellerait nos vies, nos destins, nos futurs, celle qui nous permettrait de nous venger et de vivre ou de mourir, laissant Jacob gagner :** Volterra**.

* * *

.

.

.

Et voilà !

Ils ont donc réussi leurs coup !

L'arrivée en Italie et chez les Volturi c'est dans le prochain chapitre qui est prêt et que je vous livrerai si vous faîtes péter ma boîte mail :p

Comme je me sens d'humeur généreuse, je vous offre un court teaser de ce qui vous attends demain ou après-demain ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Mila

.

.

.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

- T'es sûre d'avoir bien lu Volterra dans ce foutu livre ? Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne dans cette ville, peut-être que depuis, ils ont changés de QG ou que le livre avait tout faux et puis si ils étaient vraiment ici, comment on les trouvera ? demanda Seth.

Ça faisait presque trois heures qu'on tournait dans la ville. Ici aussi les gens devaient nous prendre pour des fous, à passer et repasser, mais au moins, ça ne changeait pas des États-Unis. Cependant, Seth avait raison, comment on allait les trouver ? Je n'avais pas un radar à vampire … EUREKA !

- Seeeeethounet … le hélais-je.

- Quand tu prends ce ton, je m'attends au pire, mais quand en plus tu m'appelle comme ça...

- T'as qu'à les sniffer ou je sais pas comment ça marche ton super nez de chie...loup. Ton super nez de loup, rectifiais-je quand il me regarda de travers.

- Je vais faire comme si j'avais pas entendu. On va abandonner la voiture, on continuera à pied. On verra bien si ton idée stupide marchera, après tout, on a plus rien à perdre, dit-il.

.

.

.


	7. Sur les crocs

Bonjouuuur :)

Je vois que pousser mon ''petit coup de gueule'' (qui n'en était pas vraiment un ^^) à porté ses fruits puisque j'ai reçu 19 reviews ! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de m'en laisser une, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Surtout quand j'ai vu déborder votre joie face à la réussite de Bella et Seth :).

J'ai cassé mon téléphone, je reçois de la famille et ma connexion internet bug donc si les chapitres tardent à venir ça doit être pour ça ^^ Alors pardonnez-moi.

Vous êtes plus de 3,400 à lire mon histoire et vous venez réellement tous des quatre coins du monde, c'est juste trop génial et à la fois trop bizarre de se dire que d'où vous soyez vous lisiez mon histoire !

**Emma :** Ce n'était pas réellement de la colère, mais juste une petite remarque valable pour moi comme pour les autres auteurs :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas et moi aussi j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Seth parce que je l'adore ! Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te siéra :).

**Eva :** Aaah merci beaucoup :) La suite est lààà :).

**Cristalle :** Merci encore d'être là et de me suivre :).

**Bnferron :** Merci beaucoup, je suis réellement enchantée que ma fiction te plaise autant ! En changeant de couple, j'essaye d'être original, parce que bien que j'adoooore Edward j'en peux plus de lire toujours Bella/Edward. Tout comme toi, j'adore lire les Démétri/Bella, mais hélas on en trouve tellement peu ! Je lis même des fictions en anglais pour en trouver ! Merci encore du fond du cœur de me suivre et je souhaite que tu sois toujours autant emballée :).

**Ellana :** Aaah j'attendais ta review avec impatience et je t'annonce que je te nomme en tant que ma conseillère personnelle ;) J'adore vraiment lire tes reviews qui sont tellement construites dans le but de m'aider c'est juste génial ! J'essaye vraiment de m'améliorer, de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour vous livrer des chapitres qui j'espère sont toujours meilleur à chaque fois :). Tout aurait été trop facile pour Bella si elle avait réussi du premier coup. Pour la chanson, j'ai longuement hésité à la mettre, j'ai finalement décidé de me lancer parce qu'elle décrivait parfaitement bien la situation pour Bella. Pour répondre à ta question, non, Seth n'est pas riche du tout, ses parents ne lui ont rien laissés et il vit avec les maigres revenu de Sue. Tout ce qu'il a acheté c'est avec l'argent volé de Jacob. Les sièges en première classe c'était pour se faire plaisir, après tout, c'est pas eux qui payent x) Merci pour tout :)

Comme le dit si bien **Sabidu35**, voici laaaaaa suuuuuuite ! :)

Mila

* * *

.

.

.

_**« L'enthousiasme est à la base de tous progrès »**_

_**Henry Ford**_

.

.

.

* * *

**POV Bella :**

Seth et moi avions dormis tout le reste du trajet et quand je me réveillais, mes joues me faisaient mal à force d'avoir trop souris. J'avais oublié cette sensation de félicité, j'avais oublié comment rire et sourire, mais je savais que je réapprendrais tout ça.

Je me sentais renaître. Je ne me laissais pas abattre.

J'avais broyée du noir et vécu dans celui-ci pendant 17 ans.

Je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre, repartir à zéro. Évoluer, mais cette fois en prenant en compte ma propre théorie de l'évolution et pas celle de Charles-putain-de-Darwin. D'ailleurs, si il était encore en vie, je serais allée lui dire deux mots à celui-là.

L'hôtesse nous réveilla avec son sourire commercial vingt minutes avant l'atterrissage et on continuait à sourire comme des dingues.

Même les gens de première classe nous regardaient bizarrement, mais on était plus à ça près.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence qu'on devait être bizarre en fin de compte.

En faisant un tour par les toilettes, si on pouvait appeler ça des toilettes, (j'ai dû me contorsionner pour réussir à fermer la porte alors ne parlons pas de comment j'ai fais pour m'asseoir sur la cuvette) je remarquais que mon fond de teint avait rendu l'âme et que tous mes bleus étaient visible, mes cheveux m'avaient plus lieu d'être appelés ainsi et le nom de « soleil levant » leurs siéraient mieux et mes vêtements étaient tout froissés.

Tu parles que les gens devaient nous prendre pour des fous ! J'essayais tout de même d'arranger mes cheveux et de lisser mes habits.

Je retournais ensuite m'asseoir et attachais ma ceinture toujours en souriant bêtement à Seth qui lui aussi était dans un sale état, mais qui souriait aussi. Lorsque l'avion amorça sa descente, j'avais cette sensation affreusement horrible que mes organes se déplaçaient, comme quand on prenait l'ascenseur à l'hôpital. Quand l'avion fût complètement immobilisé, nous fûmes autorisés à descendre et Seth et moi étions presque déjà dehors avant que l'hôtesse aie fini sa phrase.

Liberté.

Je ressentais encore son souffle sur ma peau, mais pour combien de temps ?

Je me chargeais de récupérer les bagages, bien sûr Seth dû venir à ma rescousse sinon j'en aurais eu pour des heures à regarder le manège roulant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture louée et qui ne reviendrai jamais vers l'agence de location. On était pas à proprement parler des voleurs, on était vraiment désolé de devoir la voler, mais nos vies valait plus qu'une simple voiture, même si une vie était censée être inestimable, on ne pouvait poser un prix dessus. Enfin, à part pour la mienne, qui valait 700 000$ et une île en Espagne.

C'était dégueulasse. Même 13 ans après les faits, je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que mes parents m'aient vendue. Enfin, que mon « père » m'ait vendue.

J'observais une dernière fois le petit aéroport de Gènes, un large bâtiment blanc et extrêmement propre et montais dans la voiture. Seth s'installa côté conducteur et s'extasia sur les fonctions de la voiture qui était une Mercedes cls 63 amg d'après ses connaissances. Moi, tout ce que je voyais c'était une voiture classe, chère, noire avec des vitres teintées et de sièges très confortable.

- Alors, Belly, quel est notre destination ? Demanda Seth tout joyeux.

- Volterra, annonçais-je avec nonchalance.

Seth rigola et se tourna vers moi :

- Je te demande pardon, tu peux répéter, j'ai cru entendre Volterra.

- Volterra, répétais-je.

- Pourquoi je savais que l'Italie n'était pas une destination au hasard, murmura-t-il.

- Nous allons chez eux pour leur demander de l'aide. Ce sont les êtres que vous détestez, donc ceux chez qui nous serons en sécurité. Enfin, pour le moment, si on arrive à passer la porte d'entrée sans se faire tuer, dis-je avec un faux rire.

Seth souffla plusieurs fois avant de mettre le contact et de rouler. D'après le GPS, nous en avions pour 2h30 de route. Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le sortir de son mutisme, Seth ne parla pas pendant une heure alors je finis par abandonner et regarder par la vitre.

La voiture était extrêmement silencieuse, on entendait à peine le ronronnement reposant du moteur, pareil à celui d'un chat. Bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas du tout en voiture, j'appréciais grandement celle que Seth avait loué et que nous étions accessoirement en train de voler. Les vitres teintées ne gâchaient en rien la beauté du paysage. Tout était vert, jaune et bleu. Les immenses champs de blés et les terres sèches laissaient place de temps en temps à des forêts pleines de chênes immenses, le tout sous le ciel bleu. Même à l'intérieur de la voiture avec la climatisation, je pouvais sentir à quel point il faisait chaud dehors.

Quelques minutes après et alors que j'allais m'endormir, Seth explosa de rire. Son rire était tellement communicatif que je mis moi aussi à rigoler sans même savoir pourquoi.

Que cette sensation faisait du bien ! C'était tellement grisant de pouvoir rire à nouveau ! J'avais l'impression de pétiller. Je n'avais tellement pas rigolé depuis longtemps que mon rire était caverneux, rauque. Rien à voir avec le rire lumineux, communicatif et enfantin de Seth.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Demandais-je une fois mon hilarité calmée.

- Je pense à la tête que doit faire Jacob en se rendant compte qu'on lui a volé 80 000$ et qu'on a payé notre fuite avec ! Je le remercierai bien pour tout ce que j'ai payé avec, rajouta Seth.

Nous rigolâmes de plus belle.

Je n'avais plus repensé à Jacob depuis le décollage de l'avion et je n'avais certainement pas pensé à ça non plus ! Tel que je le connaissais, il devait trembler de rage. Lorsqu'il était très énervé, une grosse veine barrait son front et ça le rendait très moche. Il devait être tellement fou de rage qu'il avait dû exploser sous la colère et là où d'habitude il m'aurait frappé, il avait dû se transformer et se « calmer » sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre.

Seth redevint le joyeux bout en train qu'il était et nous continuâmes à discuter, rigolant aux bêtises qu'il ne cessait de sortir.

Plus tard, nous dépassâmes le panneau « Benvenuto a Volterra ». Ville italienne situé en Toscane, elle ne comptait à peine qu'onze mille deux cent habitants. C'était une toute petite ville. Tant au niveau des habitants que de la superficie. Trouver le QG des vampires serait sûrement plus facile que prévu.

En observant les bâtiments, on ressentait là l'héritage Romain et Grec sur l'Italie. Les bâtiments étaient pour la plupart blanc ou beiges, même si il y avait des maisons vertes, bleues, rouges … Il y avait beaucoup de colonnes blanches, on se croirait dans une autre époque. Les maisons étaient toutes collées les unes à la suite des autres et formaient de longs murs, tous symétriques et parfaitement carrés.

La ville était situé en hauteur et semblait être en pente constamment. C'était un endroit magnifique, un morceau de terre également répartit entre les champs et la forêt où il avait l'air de faire bon de vivre.

Les routes étaient très petites et étaient pavées.

Nous passâmes vingt fois devant la Piazza dei Priori avant de se rendre compte qu'on tournait en rond depuis un bon bout de temps. On ne s'était rendu compte de rien avant.

- T'es sûre d'avoir bien lu Volterra dans ce foutu livre ? Ça fait des heures qu'on tourne dans cette ville, peut-être que depuis, ils ont changés de QG ou que le livre avait tout faux et puis si ils étaient vraiment ici, comment on les trouvera ? Demanda Seth.

Oubliez ce que j'ai pu dire avant, c'était très dur de les trouver.

Ça faisait presque trois heures qu'on tournait dans la ville. Ici aussi, les gens devaient nous prendre pour des fous, à passer et repasser, mais au moins, ça ne changeait pas des États-Unis. Cependant, Seth avait raison, comment on allait les trouver ? Je n'avais pas un radar à vampire … EUREKA !

- Seeeeethounet … le hélais-je.

- Quand tu prends ce ton, je m'attends au pire, mais quand en plus tu m'appelles comme ça ...

- T'as qu'à les sniffer ou je ne sais pas comment ça marche ton super nez de chie...loup. Ton super nez de loup, rectifiais-je quand il me regarda de travers.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. On va abandonner la voiture, on continuera à pied. On verra bien si ton idée stupide marchera, après tout, on a plus rien à perdre, dit-il.

Seth gara la voiture dans un parking à l'extérieur de la ville et pendant qu'il sortait les valises, je pleurnichais intérieurement en repensant aux différentes pentes à remonter.

Arrivés au centre de la Piazza dei Priori, je ne savais plus comment on respirait et j'étais trempée de sueur. Bien sûr, Seth était tout sourire et n'avait pas une goutte de transpiration sur lui, comme s'il venait de monter une ou deux marches.

Je trouvais rapidement les toilettes publiques et j'essayais de me faire ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une toilette avant d'enfiler un short en jean et un débardeur blanc.

Je rejoignis Seth assis sur la fontaine :

- Tu crois que si on monte au sommet de ce clocher et qu'on hurle aux vampires de sortir, ils nous écouterons ? Demandais-je le plus sérieusement possible à Seth en désignant le dit clocher en face de moi.

Ce dernier secoua la tête l'air de dire «Tu dis n'importe quoi ».

- Bref, n'essaye pas de gagner du temps et commence à renifler s'il te plaît.

Je le regardais un sourire innocent sur les lèvres tandis qu'il me regardait de travers. Ben quoi ? Pas ma faute si c'est un chien/loup ! Au moins que ça serve à quelque chose.

- Je sens une forte odeur bizarre, rien à voir avec celle des humains sous terre.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir aller dans les égouts ? Demandais-je déjà écœurée par ce que nous devions faire.

- Si on ne trouve pas l'entrée alors oui.

Pendant que Seth continuait de sniffer, mon regard se porta sur une toute petite porte en bois beige très clair qui semblait se fondre dans le mur. Elle était située juste en face de moi au bas du clocher.

Cette petite porte semblait m'hypnotiser et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette dernière. Ma valise dans une main, je me rapprochais doucement du clocher, comme si la porte pouvait me mordre. J'entendis Seth sniffer l'air et me suivre.

- L'odeur est plus forte vers ici.

C'était là. L'entrée de chez les Volturi était là.

J'en étais intimement convaincue.

Nous étions passés mille fois devant ce clocher sans jamais voir cette fichue porte. Je me saisis alors de l'anneau en fer peint en beige lui aussi et ouvris la porte tout doucement. Décidément, les gens qui habitaient ici ne voulaient pas qu'on les trouve. Ça ne faisait que renforcer mon pressentiment.

Les vampires étaient ici.

- Finalement, c'est moi la simple petite humaine sans nez de clébard qui aie trouvé cette fichue entrée, chuchotais-je.

- Tu vas arrêter de me traiter de chien ou ça va mal aller Bella, chuchota-t-il.

Je gloussais très doucement et nous progressâmes dans le couloir qui était devant nous. C'était un tout petit couloir qui débouchait sur un grand ascenseur. Ascenseur dans lequel nous nous engouffrâmes et qui était recouvert de velours rouge du sol au plafond. C'était à vous en donner froid dans le dos tout ça.

Je jetais rapidement un œil à mes bras qui serraient fortement ma valise pour voir que j'avais la chair de poule.

- Avant qu'on ne se jette dans les crocs de ces vampires, n'oublie pas de faire comme si tu étais sûre de toi, même si tu es effrayée, ne leur montre pas ta peur, chuchota Seth.

Sûre de moi ? Ok, mais j'avais trop peur. Je n'étais plus si sûre de mon idée. Et si ils nous tuaient avant qu'on puisse leur parler ou leur demander de l'aide ?

Et s'ils ne nous croyaient pas ? Et s'il n'y avait personne ?

Tant de réponses qui se résoudraient dès lors que nous arriverions en face de ces rois.

Lorsque l'ascenseur dingua, je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas prêtée attention à la petite musique classique qui s'y jouait à l'intérieur ou même au clignotement des étages qui défilaient.

Seth et moi sortîmes de l'ascenseur, marchant le plus doucement possible, essayant de faire le moins de bruit.

Nous débouchâmes alors sur un couloir pavé de gris et où quatre autres ascenseurs s'y trouvaient. Au bout de ce couloir, je remarquais rapidement une double porte foncée qui devait être en bois d'ébène. L'ascenseur depuis lequel nous arrivions donnait sur un petit salon une fois l'arc en pierre dépassé.

A ma gauche se trouvait trois canapés noirs sur un tapis à motif rouge et jaune. Au milieu de l'agencement des fauteuils il y avait une table basse en verre recouverte de magasines ainsi qu'une grande télévision sur le mur d'en face. A ma droite se trouvait un bureau en chêne où se trouvait un téléphone ainsi qu'une pile de feuille et d'où une jeune femme qui semblait humaine nous observait.

Coincée dans son tailleur la jeune femme nous reluqua pendant que Seth et moi faisions de même, les manières ayant désertées la pièce. Ses seins débordaient de sa chemise rose pâle et étaient partiellement cachés par ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses ongles étaient d'un rouge parfaitement manucurées et ses yeux bleus semblaient jeter des éclairs. Pas commode la secrétaire.

Alors c'était _ça _un vampire ? Des gens qui avaient l'air humain mais qui ne l'était pas ?

- Est-ce que c'est un.. ? Commençais-je.

- Non, elle est humaine, chuchota Seth.

J'acquiesçai et relevais le menton.

Ne pas leur montrer que j'ai peur.

- Nous souhaiterions voir Aro, Caïus et Marcus Volturi je vous prie.

Elle semblait réellement choquée que j'aie prononcé ces trois noms.

Peut-être avais-je fais erreur ? Ces foutus Quileute devraient vérifier leurs sources avant de se lancer dans l'écriture d'un bouquin.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le téléphone, Seth me tapota le bras et je réalisais combien il était tendu. Au moment où je me tournais pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, j'aperçus trois silhouettes qui semblaient sortir d'un des murs de ces sombres souterrains.

Ils semblaient surhumains. Je compris instantanément que c'était _ça _des vampires. Ils marchaient dans notre direction et semblaient réellement flotter au-dessus du sol. Il se dégageait d'eux une telle grâce, une telle hauteur, une telle beauté, que c'était presque trop dur de les regarder. Malgré leurs teints translucides, ils semblaient rayonner.

Deux hommes entouraient une jeune femme blonde et très petite, qui semblait avoir à peine une quinzaine d'année. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine, sa beauté était celle d'une enfant, mais elle était tout de même magnifique. Elle avait la peau très blanche, des cheveux blond platine remontées en un chignon qui lui donnait cet air strict. Sa bouche était fermée et ses lèvres étaient très serrées et fines tout comme sa silhouette cachée par sa cape rouge sang qu'elle portait et qu'elle avait nouée autour de son cou. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire. Son visage transpirait la haine et la colère et ses lèvres se retroussèrent soudain en un rictus de dégoût. Malgré cet air sur son visage, le plus bel ange de Botticelli ressemblerai à une gargouille à côté d'elle.

L'homme a sa droite était très grand et semblait très costaud, le genre à vous mettre une droite et à vous briser la mâchoire. Il portait lui aussi une cape rouge nouée de la même façon que la jeune fille, était lui aussi vêtu de noir, il portait un jean noir et une chemise noire, mais son visage à lui semblait beaucoup moins haineux. Ses lèvres semblaient partagées entre le dégoût et le sourire et je suppose que c'était un mix des deux qu'il arborait en cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et il avait un long nez fin. Sa peau aussi était très pale.

Le garçon à la gauche de la jeune fille lui ressemblait étrangement et semblait tout aussi jeune qu'elle. Ils devaient être frère et sœur ou même bien jumeaux tant ils se ressemblaient et étaient différents à la fois. Le jeune garçon était lui aussi entouré une cape qu'il avait attaché de la même manière que ses deux congénères et était habillé de la même façon que le grand brun. Ses cheveux à lui était très court noir jais ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa peau extrêmement pale et les cheveux blonds de sa sœur. Sa lèvre supérieure semblait plus grande que sa lèvre inférieure et lui arborait la même expression que la jeune fille, mais semblait lui aussi moins haineux qu'elle. Il était aussi plus grand que la jeune fille mais beaucoup moins grand que l'autre homme. C'était vraiment insensé de voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient alors qu'ils étaient si différents !

Bien sûr, je remarquais qu'ils portaient tous la même cape d'un rouge sang profond, qu'ils avaient tous les trois la même pâleur, qu'ils étaient tous les trois magnifique comme des anges, des anges au poison mortel. Parce que ce que je remarquais le plus, c'était leurs yeux : d'un rouge vif, profond, qui semblait animer leurs prunelles. Ce rouge qui me criait toute sa haine dans les yeux de la jeune femme, tout son amusement dans les yeux du géant brun et tout son ennui dans les yeux du troisième vampire.

Le grand brun ne me faisait pas peur tant il semblait amusé et l'autre jeune homme semblait indifférent à tout ça, mais la jeune femme m'effrayait vraiment. Sa façon de marcher, sa tête maintenue très droite et ses épaules relevées m'intimidaient. Elle imposait sa présence et j'étais sûre qu'elle devait effrayer bien du monde. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, hautaine et froide que vous vous sentiez automatiquement inférieur à elle, elle dégageait une telle prestance que c'était surprenant de la part d'une fille aussi jeune.

_Ne leur montre pas ta peur._

Ils étaient devant nous et je pouvais voir à quel point ils étaient encore plus beaux et à quel point leurs yeux étaient rouges. C'était donc _ça _des vampires.

Ils semblaient être parfait.

- Posez vos valises et suivez-nous, ordonna la jeune femme sans nous regarder.

Son ton était froid et sans appel, comme si ça lui brûlait la langue de devoir nous parler. Elle se retourna immédiatement et repris sa marche. Seth et moi nous reprîmes et nous commençâmes à marcher d'un pas incertain derrière elle.

Pendant que nous suivions la jeune femme dans les couloirs qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, je repensais à sa voix, celle d'une enfant. Sa voix était aussi pure et tranchante que le plus clair des cristal. Elle était à l'image d'une rose en fait, magnifique mais très épineuse.

J'essayais de ne plus penser à tout ce que je venais de vivre et observais les couloirs du château, occultant la peur et l'angoisse qui commençaient à gagner tout mon corps. Qu'allions-nous trouver au bout de ces couloirs ? Allaient-ils nous tuer ? Comment s'appelaient-ils ?

Je me posais des centaines de questions, mais ces trois là revenaient le plus souvent.

Après avoir passé quelques couloirs tous gris et seulement éclairés par des lampes placées à intervalles régulier au plafond, nos pas cessèrent de raisonner et nous marchâmes sur une moquette rouge, qui me rappelait celle du manoir des Black, sauf que celle-ci semblait réellement douce et qu'elle ne brûlait pas.

Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, les couloirs devenaient plus clairs, mieux éclairés et plus décorés, mais la seule chose qui ne changeait pas c'était ce tapis sur lequel nous marchions depuis quelques minutes.

Je jetais un œil vers Seth à ma gauche. Il était focalisé sur la jeune femme devant nous et ne pouvais décrocher ses yeux de l'arrière de son corps. Je me remis à regarder devant moi, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de mon ami.

La blonde marchait devant, Seth à ma gauche. Derrière nous, les deux autres hommes.

Nous tournâmes enfin une dernière fois avant qu'une double grande porte immense et noire ne s'ouvre au bout du couloir.

Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans la pièce qui était un endroit à la hauteur de ses occupants : splendide.

Le tapis rouge s'arrêtait à l'entrée de cette pièce pour laisser nos pieds fouler le marbre blanc de l'immense salle circulaire. Tout le long du cercle que formait cet endroit incroyable, des colonnes grecque tantôt noire, tantôt blanche étaient placés à intervalles régulier entre lesquels se trouvaient des bancs en marbre gris et au bout des chaises noires. En face des grandes portes se trouvaient cinq marches, en haut desquelles trois trônes, recouvert de velours rouge et ornés de dorure se trouvaient. Celui du milieu était plus en avant que les deux autres. Le plafond était une demi sphère, au dessous duquel plusieurs mots semblaient écrits, gravés dans le marbre et un tableau peint sur l'ensemble de la demi-sphère digne de Michel-Ange recouvrait le plafond.

La pièce était magnifique, sublime même, mais elle grouillait de vampire. Ils devaient être au moins une cinquantaine alors que nous étions deux. Enfin, Seth était tout seul parce que j'étais humaine et que je n'avais pas la capacité de me changer en loup ou de mordre des gens pour les tuer.

Les trois vampires qui nous avaient accompagnés partirent se placer derrière un trône et j'observais alors les trois personnes assissent dessus, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres vampires présents dans la pièce qui étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Sur le trône de droite se trouvait un homme à l'image de la jeune femme : hautain et froid. Tout en lui criait la haine, le dégoût et la colère. Je savais déjà qu'il était du genre sadique et inhumain. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que celle des autres vampires présent dans la pièce et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il semblait être de taille moyenne et très fin. Son visage n'était ni chaleureux, ni accueillant, ils contractait tellement sa mâchoire qu'il aurait pu se casser des dents et ses yeux transpiraient la cruauté.

Sur le trône de gauche, un homme qui semblait désintéressé de tout et dont on pouvait aisément voir et ressentir la douleur. Je repensais alors à une citation de Jean-Paul Sartre qui disait _**« La douleur c'est le vide » (N/A : Vous remarquez que j'adoooore les citations ^^)**_. Quand je le regardais, avachis sur son trône avec ses longs cheveux noirs, plusieurs mots me venaient à l'esprit : peine, chagrin, tristesse, tourment, douleur, ennui, malheur, douleur, … Cet homme semblait vide. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le troisième homme, celui sur le trône au centre était très différent des deux autres vampires à ses côtés. Il était assez petit de taille et très menu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient réunis en une queue de cheval basse et il avait un sourire sur sa grande bouche, littéralement parlant.

Les trois hommes étaient vêtus de cape noire et avaient eux aussi, la même beauté surhumaine, le même teint blafard et les mêmes yeux rouges que les trois vampires qui nous avaient amenés ici. Ceux du vampire blond criaient leur haine, leur cruauté, leur mépris envers nous, ceux du vampire vide étaient … eh bien, vide, faute d'un meilleur mot et ceux du petit vampire au milieu qui semblait être le chef étaient remplis de convoitise. Celui-là, je le sentais avide de pouvoir et anormalement content. Je percevais le vice et la convoitise dans le sourire et les yeux de cet homme.

- Magnifico ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant des mains.

Lui aussi avait une voix claire comme du cristal. Je supposais alors que tous les vampires étaient extrêmement beau et qu'ils avaient tous une voix magnifique et un teint très pale.

_Sûrement pour mieux nous manger … _me souffla ma conscience.

Et je savais qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'inconsciemment, je me sentais hypnotisée, obnubilée par ces vampires. Depuis que j'avais pénétrée dans cette pièce, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps, j'avais tout oublié, je ne pensais même plus à ce que je faisais là, ni même à Seth tendu à l'extrême à mes côtés, son regard vissé sur le vampire qui venait de parler.

_Ne leur montre pas ta peur._

Je me répétais cette phrase après avoir repris mes esprits et respirais un bon coup avant de tenter un sourire timide.

- Bonjour à vous, Aro, Caïus et Marcus dis-je d'une voix sûre que je ne reconnue même pas.

Ne sachant pas qui était qui mais faisant comme si je le savais parfaitement, je ne bougeais pas la tête et lançais mes salutations en regardant l'homme du milieu qui s'était levé et qui semblait très surpris. A vrai dire, même le vampire qui semblait vide, me regardait choqué, de même que le méchant vampire blond.

Apparemment, une humaine qui sait qui ils sont ce n'est pas commun.

Je clignais à peine des yeux que l'homme du milieu était devant moi.

- Je m'appelle Aro et je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler à des inconnus, surtout lorsque ceux-ci sont humains, qui est-tu ? Dit-il.

- Je m'appelle Isabella et voici mon ami, Seth.

J'entendais toujours cette voix sûre sortir de ma bouche alors que j'avais l'impression que je bégayais lorsque je parlais.

Le dénommé Aro renifla l'air comme le faisait Seth et darda son regard sur lui. Je vis tous les autres vampires se mettre en position d'attaque tout comme Seth, les jambes fléchis, prêt à se jeter les uns sur les autres. Je me plaçais alors devant Seth, ce qui était complètement débile parce que j'avais la très forte impression que n'importe qui dans cette pièce – excepté mon ami – aurait pu me tuer avant que je puisse cligner des yeux.

- Nous ne sommes pas venu nous battre, nous sommes venu vous demander de l'aide, dis-je essayant d'avoir l'air sévère.

- Pourquoi Diable écouterions nous un loup-garou ? Ceux-là même contre qui nous avons menés une guerre jusqu'à tuer le dernier d'entre son espèce ? Il doit mourir comme tous les autres ! S'exclama le vampire blond.

- Du calme Caïus, le tempéra Aro.

- Pour répondre à votre question, mon ami n'est pas un loup-garou et nous n'avons rien à faire avec ce conflit.

Je pense qu'en fait, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il semblait réellement choqué qu'une humaine lui adresse la parole et lui tienne tête.

- COMMENT OSE-TU ME PARLER, MISERABLE HUMAINE ? Hurla-t-il.

Je ne doutais pas que s'il était encore humain, il deviendrai tout rouge.

- Du calme Caïus. Il est tellement rare qu'une humaine vienne ici et il est d'autant plus rare qu'elle le fasse accompagné d'un loup.

Aro plongea son regard en moi, j'avais la sensation qu'il me transperçait de toute part et à une vitesse démesurément lente, il leva sa main et la posa sur un des bleus de ma joue.

Il était très froid.

Il était très dur.

Il était très pale.

Ces êtres me faisaient penser à la mort. Peut-être l'étaient-ils ?

Alors que je ne le vis pas ouvrir la bouche, celui que je supposais être Marcus parla :

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine, dit-il.

Sa voix était aussi belle que celle des autres, mais elle était teintée par la douleur et la fatigue.

- Comme pour Jane et Alec, dit Aro.

Je ne comprenais plus rien et les questions ne cessaient de s'accumuler dans mon esprit sans qu'aucune réponse ne me soit apportées et Seth ne parlait toujours pas.

- Voyez-vous ma chère Isabella, certains vampires ont des … pouvoirs, des dons. Par exemple, je peux lire dans vos pensées en vous touchant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça n'a pas marché sur vous. Vous devez sûrement avoir un pouvoir, qui doit être très puissant pour se manifester alors que vous êtes humaine, dit-il, la convoitise prenant place sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Comment ça des pouvoirs ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Jane ma chère, aurez-tu l'obligeance de faire goûter à Isabella ton pouvoir ?

- Tout de suite maître, dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Elle me regarda et ajouta avec ce même sourire cruel :

- Tu pourrais avoir légèrement mal, avant de murmurer, douleur.

Mais rien ne vint. Je voyais la colère monter dans ses yeux et gagner tout son être. Elle tourna alors son regard vers Seth avant de murmurer le même mot. L'instant d'après, Seth était au sol hurlant de douleur et se tordant dans tous les sens.

Je me jetais à genoux à ses côtés impuissante, me disant que je devais tout tenter pour le sauver. Je posais mes mains sur sa tête et espérait le protéger, l'épargner de cette souffrance. L'instant d'après, il cessa de hurler et se releva.

Je regardais alors Jane qui était encore plus furieuse qu'avant.

- Très intéressant ! Elle semble aussi prometteuse que les jumeaux ! S'exclama Aro.

Je notais rapidement que le jumeau de Jane se prénommait Alec.

- Écoutez, m'exclamais-je, j'ai vécu 17 ans d'enfer, sans un seul jour de répit, j'ai du imaginer plus d'un plan avec mon ami pour qu'on puisse s'échapper de cet enfer. On a traversé un océan, voler 80 000$ à un crétin, dérober une voiture. On vous a cherchés pendant des heures et ce n'est pas pour que vous me regardiez comme si vous alliez me sucer tout mon sang dans la seconde ou que vous nous regardiez comme si nous étions des expériences scientifiques ! . . ! Ajoutais-je plus durement.

C'était sortit et j'appréhendais ce qu'ils allaient dire. Peut-être allaient-ils nous tuer dans la seconde parce que j'avais encore une fois ouvert ma grand bouche, mais mon audace fini par payer :

- C'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite humaine, dit Aro en rigolant.

- Je pourrai presque mordre, rajoutais-je narquoisement.

Le trois quart des vampires présent dans la pièce s'esclaffèrent.

Je ne leur montrai pas de peur, même si j'étais réellement terrorisée.

- Que voulez-vous alors ? Demanda Marcus.

- La vengeance, dit Seth qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Aro se trouva nez à nez avec Seth, leva sa main demandant une invitation silencieuse pour le toucher et Seth hocha la tête. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Aro et Seth avaient les yeux plongés dans le vide et la pièce était extrêmement silencieuse.

- Nous vous offrons l'asile pour le moment, mais sachez que nous avons des lois que vous, chère petite humaine, avez outrepassées. Nous vous aiderons, mais nous débattrons de votre cas ensuite. A quelle vengeance avez-vous pensée ? Me demanda Aro.

Je savais que leur aide aurait un prix. Je savais que l'un de ces prix était ma vie. Décidément, moi qui pensait que les vies étaient inestimable, j'étais peut-être l'exception qui confirmait la règle ? D'abord mon père qui m'avait vendue pour se débarrasser de moi et maintenant ma vie qui valait une vengeance.

Mais contrairement à la première fois où ma vie avait été évaluée, cette fois-ci, j'étais d'accord avec le prix à payer.

J'avais encore espoir qu'ils m'épargnent ou même qu'ils me changent comme eux, j'étais prête à étudier toutes les options pour ne pas mourir.

Je me mis ensuite à penser à la question d'Aro. Pour moi, il n'existait qu'une seule vengeance capable d'assouvir cette soif représailles qui courrait dans mes veines. Qu'un seul châtiment, capable de punir tout ce peuple qui m'avait tué à petit feu.

Je me tournais alors vers Aro, le même sourire sadique et cruel que celui de Caïus et de Jane plaqué sur le visage avant de dire :

- La mort. Je les veux mort, tous.

* * *

.

.

.

La suite au prochain épisode …

.

.

.

Vous me détestez sûrement d'avoir coupé là, mais un peu de suspense n'a jamais tué personne.

De plus, ce chapitre fait 13 pages words et plus de 6,000 mots ^^

Bella et Seth sont arrivés à bon port. Cette première revit et à gagné en assurance, tandis que ce dernier est obnubilé par quelqu'un, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Ils sont pour l'instant sain et sauf, mais jusqu'à quand cela peut-il encore durer ?

Jacob a-t-il jeté l'éponge ?

Sera-t-il seul ?

Qui viendra en premier trouver l'autre ?

Ou est Démétri ?

Mais que peut-il bien se passer dans No Regrets ?

Décidément, rien ne tourne rond ici, c'est à s'en arracher les cheveux !

J'attends vos avis :)

Mila


End file.
